Doomed Quest
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sequel to "Lion House Restored." The time has come for Lotor to emerge from Skull Lake and Keith plans to be there. However, his 2nd quest as the One interferes with his plans. Will Keith get his wish from "Chivalry" and confront Lotor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - She may be getting tired of all this reading...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is short, but take heart in that it is the shortest of the entire story. The next ones are longer; four of the chapters are over 2,000 words. And as with all of my stories, I have completed the entire story. Now it's just a matter of publishing it. :-) Thanks for reading and if you enjoy the story, please take a moment and write a quick review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Keith sat in the library in what had become his favorite chair. His feet were propped up on the matching brown leather ottoman, and his fingers moved back and forth across the decorative tacking on the end of the chair arm. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. It had been a week since he and Allura had returned from the past, and they had just about four months before Lotor would be released from the world-in-between. He had hoped that all of his quests might be through before then, but he hadn't counted on it. Now it seemed incredibly unlikely.

Opening his eyes at the swish of the door, he saw Nanny come and stand just inside the library. Keith smiled at her and sat up in the chair. "What brings you here, Gretchen?"

Nanny put her hands on her hips and gave him a scowl. "I think you know why I'm here young man."

Keith sighed and leaned back in the soft chair. "Allura."

Letting out a sigh of her own, she dropped her hands and moved to take a seat across from Keith. "You've been avoiding her."

Keith dropped his eyes from hers and stared at a book on the table between them. "It's for her own good, Getchen."

"Pish! What? Worried you'll be whisked off by the prophecy again? Who knows when that will happen? You can't ignore her like you have. It is crushing her." Nanny paused and looked at the young man and softly added, "It will eventually crush you as well."

Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he saw the concern that she had. He leaned back again and closed his eyes. "While we were in the past… it was just the two of us. We were able to just be ourselves. Now we're back and all the pressures that come with being the Voltron Commander and Princess of Arus are back too. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Harumpf"

Keith looked over to see Nanny with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Don't look at me like that, young man. There's more to it than that. If that's all it is… just go to her. The two of you will work it out TOGETHER. You know that she understands your concerns about being the One." Eyeing him and seeing nervous movements from the commander, she continued. "There's more. Out with it."

Sitting up and placing his forearms on his thighs, he looked across to her. "Lotor." He sees her eyes widen. "In four months, he will emerge from Skull Lake. I plan to be there to finish what I started." Leaning back in his chair, he said, "I don't want Allura coming with me, and I don't want a lot of lip from the team."

"But, Keith… they just want to help-"

"No, they just want to tell me that I can't do it. That it's too dangerous."

"When are you going to tell them?"

Keith smirked at her, "I suppose later today as I'm sure that you will tell everyone when you leave this room."

Blushing, Nanny said, "Well, if you didn't want me to tell, then you shouldn't have told me."

Standing up to leave, Keith waved a hand in the air. "It's okay, Gretchen. You do what you have to do. I'll do what I have to."

Nanny watched as he left the room and sighed. "Such a stubborn young man." Shaking her head, she stood to leave. She would talk to Lance. He might be a hot-head, but he was Keith's best friend. Maybe together, they could think of something to keep Keith from doing something foolhardy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - She may be getting tired of all this reading...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

When Keith left the library, he headed to Castle Control. He was due to meet Naveena there for practice. It was his turn to help with her training.

On his walk to Control, he thought about what Sven had said before leaving for Pollux yesterday. "_I know that you only have eyes for Allura, but be careful. I think the new recruit might have eyes for you."_ Keith had laughed it off, but Lance had also spoken to him about her. He himself couldn't understand why Naveena would be looking at him when Lance was available.

Walking into Castle Control, he stopped for a moment when he saw Naveena and Allura talking to each other. Continuing on, he walked up to the pair.

Naveena stopped what she was saying as she turned to Keith, "Good morning, Commander."

Keith nodded at her and then turned his attention to Allura. "Good morning, Princess."

Allura sighed. He still persisted in calling her _Princess_. It had been her hope that after their three month stay in the past where he couldn't call her Princess, it would have affected his use of titles in the present. "We missed you at breakfast after Lion practice, _Lord Kogane_." She smiled as he cringed a little.

Naveena watched the interaction closely. She had been trying to figure out the pair since their return. There was some flirting, but most of the long, lingering gazes came from the princess toward the Black Lion pilot. Naveena had to admit to herself that she found Keith very intriguing. She spent a number of evenings before shipping out at a local club in San Francisco that officers frequented. A number of them knew the members of the Lion Force personally from their Academy days. Naveena had already read their military information. All of them were top level pilots, and gifted in other areas: Pidge in technology, Hunk in mechanics, Lance in weapons, and Keith in hand-to-hand combat and leadership. She had seen evidence of all their skills and was quite impressed. No wonder a posting here was difficult to get. She was lucky that she was a good pilot and skilled with explosives.

Knowing their military background, she wanted to know more about them as men. Everyone basically said the same things about the pilots. Pidge was acknowledged as an extrovert, but ironically seemed to be more interested in computers than in girls. But then, he was awfully young when he graduated. Hunk was said to be an introverted sweetheart in a big body. Food seemed to be his primary passion, but he had dated around. His girlfriends had nothing but kind comments about him. Lance on the other hand, was an extrovert with a colorful rep. Unlike Pidge, Lance was very interested in girls and sometimes neglected his pursuit of knowledge for pursuit of women. She was strongly cautioned about Lt. McClain. While his girlfriends were for the most part complimentary, they were also incredibly numerous. Keith was an acknowledged hottie that had only dated sparingly. He seemed wedded to his career and Academy performance. Usually talk about Keith with other women had involved wistful sighs and dreamy looks. She had thought it rather funny at the time until she had seen him in person. Now she understood.

She also understood the glare she was receiving right now from Princess Allura. "Um, did you say something?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yes, Naveena. I asked if you were ready to go?"

A slight blush stained her light cocoa colored cheeks as she responded, "Yes, Keith. I'm ready." She could still feel Allura's gaze on her. Keith might have put her lack of focus on daydreaming or something else. The Princess knew she was practically drooling over Keith. _Great._ She thought. _Just when she was starting to relax around me, now she'll be tense again._ And the trip down the chute wasn't going to make it any easier.

Keith and Naveena walked over to the number 1 station. Keith bent down slightly so that she could get a good grip around his neck. When he straightened up, her feet dangled in the air. "Here we go," he said as he reached for the T-bar and sent them on their downward path.

Allura had watched Naveena's response to Keith's presence. It was obvious that the young woman found him attractive. Shaking her head, she realized she needed to get over this jealousy. Keith was attractive in many ways, and she knew that she just needed to overcome these feelings. If she and Keith were together, it was something that she would have to get used to. And to her, it was obvious that Keith was clueless about Naveena's reaction.

The princess thought for a moment. While Naveena had worked out with the team, she hadn't seen Lance and Keith spar with each other in those fitted boxers. She smiled at herself. Perhaps a little teasing was in order for the new lieutenant. In addition to the teasing, perhaps seeing Lance in boxers would open her eyes to other possibilities on the Force. Yes, she'd have to talk to Lance about setting up a match.

At the bottom of the chute, Naveena continued to have awkward moments. When she had ridden down with the other force members to their Lions, she hadn't been uncomfortable at all. Well, she had to take that back, she and Pidge had taken the elevator down as he couldn't hold her weight. The idea of him riding down on her back… well, awkward wouldn't have come close to describing it. It was bad enough that he had had to sit in _her_ lap on the ride to the Lion. They decided next time to each ride in separately. Thank heaven for that she thought. But right now, sitting in Keith's lap as he reached his arms around her for the control panel, she was feeling very warm and uncomfortable.

Keith could tell that Naveena was nervous and he had a feeling that Sven and Lance were right. And again, he had been clueless. He decided to ignore the new recruit's current behavior to avoid embarrassing her. She would soon see that his interest lay elsewhere.

Finally, they reached Black's cockpit where Keith turned over the command chair to Naveena and began his instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - She may be getting tired of all this reading...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Lance knocked on the wall outside of Allura's office. "Hey, Goldilocks, what did you need Lance for?" Sauntering into her office, he sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Allura smiled at her good friend and walked over to sit across from him. With a twinkle in her eye, she said, "I think it's time that Naveena got a chance to see how good you and Keith are in hand-to-hand."

Catching the twinkle, he laughed. "You know Keith beats the crap out of me if we do martial arts. Are you trying to make me look bad or are you going to force Keith to only use boxing moves? I can take him if all we do is box, but if he gets to use those legs… well, Naveena will think he's even hotter than she currently does."

There was a slight wistfulness in his tone that was unmistakable. "What is it, Lance? The McClain charm not working on the new recruit?" Allura teased.

Teasing her back he said, "What? Not going to comment on the fact that she thinks your man is a stud?"

Allura sighed as she blushed. She should have known better than to get into a teasing match with Lance McClain. "Oh, Lance! Do you always have to come out on top?" Seeing the sly wink he gave her, her blush factor went up by ten. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

Waving a hand in the air, he said, "It's one of the many reasons why you love me. Now tell me why you want to show off Keith's body and skills to the new recruit? She's been ogling him since he rode back to the castle looking like a medieval knight from a movie. I don't see how this will help."

Folding her arms across her chest, Allura said, "It's a fact that I'm going to be faced with women drooling over Keith for years. I can't get all jealous every time it happens." Her voice became quiet. "I know he loves only me."

Seeing the dreamy look come into her eyes, Lance said, "Yeah, yeah. So you still haven't gotten to the plan."

Allura picked up a magazine from the table and threw it at Lance, hitting him in the chest. "I'm getting to it!"

"I'm a busy man, don't have all day ya' know… skirts to chase, friends to annoy, etc., etc."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "I plan on letting Naveena know that it's okay to look, but that's it. No touching. No flirting. Then I plan on pointing out your finer, ahem, assets."

His rich laughter filled the room and he had to wipe a tear away from his eye. "Are you pimping me out, Allura?"

"Perhaps? Do you mind?"

"Not at all, my lady, not at all. But you know, I'm not looking for a romp in the hay with her. We have to work together. So I don't plan on rushing anything… that is, if she's even interested."

Leaning over, she patted him on the knee. "Now, now, Lance. Don't sell yourself short, you have a number of fine points."

Snorting, he added in a husky voice, "Ah, Princess, you don't even know about my _finest_ points." Enjoying the blush that moved from her throat to her cheeks, he said, "So when do you want to have this beefcake show and are you going to tell the Noble One the reason?"

"Well, the sooner the better for the match. As for telling Keith, well, I don't see a reason to."

Looking at his good friend, Lance said, "He's been kinda distance since he's been back, hasn't he?"

With exasperation in her voice she answered, "Yes. It's driving me crazy. We were so close at Lion Hall. We were just ourselves for the most part, and it was so liberating. And now we're back and he's put that distance back between us." Giving her friend a small forlorn smile, she continued, "Don't worry. I know how he feels about me. It's just a matter of me waiting out the prophecy." Smiling a little more, she added, "And wait it out I will. I can be just as stubborn as he is."

"Now _that _I believe." Standing up, Lance just smiled at the princess. "I'll try to set the match up for our regular workout time tomorrow or the next day." Pointing at her, he added, "You owe me, Princess. Keith's in better shape than before he left so I know that I'll get my ass handed to me."

Winking at him as she stood to walk him out, she commented, "I'm sure that you'll get something out of it as well."

As he walked out of the room, he said just loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah, bumps, bruises, contusions…" He had barely gotten twenty yards down the corridor when his com unit buzzed. "McClain here."

Nanny's voice came through loud and clear, "Lieutenant, I like to see you in my office if you have a moment."

Changing his direction, he responded, "On my way, Nanny. I'll be there in five, McClain out." He had never been to Nanny's office before, but Keith said it was a bit intimidating. That was saying a lot coming from the usually unflappable captain. However, he didn't think he'd be grilled at his visit. No, if Nanny wanted to talk to him, it meant that his best friend was up to his never-ending attempt to do things solo. Shaking his head, he thought that some things just never changed.

Twenty minutes later, he leaned over and put his face in his hands. He was seated in the uncomfortable straight back chair in Nanny's office, and she had just finished telling him Keith's plan. Moving his fingers to his temples, he thought about it.

"What are we going to do, Lieutenant? If he isn't on a quest, you know he'll go there to kill Lotor. I could see it in his eyes." Nanny looked at the young man across from her, so much like his friend, but yet so different.

Leaning back, Lance shifted so the chair creaked beneath him. "I don't doubt what you say, Nanny. I believe the numbskull is very capable of doing something that reckless and crazy." He looked to see the concern in her eyes. Concern that just a few months ago, he thought her incapable of showing in regards to Keith. If Nanny changed, maybe Keith would too… but he doubted he'd change his mind about this. "When the time comes, the team will go with him or after him. He might not tell us when the scars turn blue and disappear, but if he's gone near the solstice, we'll know where he's gone." Standing up, he said, "I'll make plans with the team and I'll talk to Keith about it."

Nanny stood and walked around the desk. "What about Allura?"

Shrugging, he answered, "We have to tell her. It's not fair to keep her in the dark. However, we'll do our best to convince her to stay on Arus. It won't be easy, but we'll try."

Nodding her head, Nanny added, "I'll do what I can as well. Thank you, Lieutenant, for your help. That stubborn man needs all the help he can get whether he likes it or not."

Giving her a rueful smile as he headed toward the door, he agreed. "Indeed he does, Nanny."

When the door closed behind him, he thought, _there's no way I'm going to talk to Keith about this before we have our match. He'll just take all that anger out on me. _ Shaking his head, he knew he was in for a rough match no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - She may be getting tired of all this reading...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

**A/N:** Yes, I wrote parts of this during what I affectionately term, my MMA writing phase. I think it's something about those outfits...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Two days later, things were set. Lance had worked it out with Keith to do three five minute rounds after their regular workouts. Keith had laughingly agreed to have the first two rounds be boxing only with the third round being martial arts.

As the team was finishing up their workouts, a number of off-duty staff and guards came in to the gym.

Allura stepped off her treadmill and watched the people come in. Her shower would have to wait as the boys would start sparring before she'd get out, and she didn't want to miss it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Naveena sit up and drag a sleeve across her brow.

Dropping her arm, she looked at the small crowd forming near the ring. "What's going on?"

"We told you that Keith and Lance would be doing some sparring this morning. Usually a number of the guards and staff come to watch. The guys put on quite a show. They're both really good, no matter what Lance says."

Throwing a smile at Allura, Naveena asked, "What does Lance say?"

"He likes to claim that he can only hold his own with Keith in boxing. However, he's quite good at martial arts in spite of what he says."

"Why does he say it then?" Naveena asked in a puzzled tone.

"Ahhh, you know our Lance. Sometimes he moves a little too fast. Keith is more calculating and waits for things." Turning her gaze to Naveena, she asked, "So Naveena. Who are you more like? Lance with his fast moves or Keith with his calculated strategy?"

Naveena turned a curious eye to Allura. The princess had been unusually friendly the last couple of days. "I'd say that I'm a cross between them. I can be a little rash in some decisions, but I prefer to think before I leap.

After nodding her head, Allura looked across the gym. "Let's go find a spot to watch." Looking back at Naveena, she asked, "I know you've had some martial arts training at the Academy. Is it something you like?"

Moving up next to the princess, Naveena shrugged. "It's something I can do. It definitely isn't my strong suit, but I can throw a few moves if I need to."

The women moved to spots next to the ring and waited with the group that had formed. Allura turned to the locker room and smiled. Naveena turned and followed her gaze. Her eyes grew a little wider at the sight of the two men headed her way. They looked like they could be professionals at this… well, that or underwear models.

Both men had changed into fitted, mid-thigh trunks with Keith wearing black and Lance wearing red. Neither wore gloves yet as they would put those on at the ring. Regular boxing gloves would be worn for the first two rounds and then fingerless gloves for the MMA round.

Allura turned to watch Naveena as she took in the sight of their two incredibly sexy teammates. Smiling to herself, Allura thought, _I'm sure I looked just like that when I first saw them dress like this. No. I probably drooled even more._ Letting out a sigh, the princess saw Naveena turn to her with a guilty look. It was time to tease her gently. "I know what you're thinking, Naveena." Seeing the young lady's face color, she continued solemnly, "It's a tough burden we bear."

Naveena stared at Allura. "What? What did you say, Princess?"

Moving closer to Naveena, she whispered with a smirk that Lance would have been proud of. "I was talking about the burden of working with sexy men."

For a moment Naveena just stared at the princess, and then she burst into laughter. "Indeed, Princess, I shall do my best to help shoulder the burden."

Looking over as the two men entered the ring and began putting their gloves on, Allura noted, "There's just something you need to know."

"And what is that, Princess?"

"The one in the black trunks is mine. However, I know that the one in the red trunks is available." Allura turned her blue eyes to look into the green ones of Naveena.

Sputtering slightly, the lieutenant said, "I haven't… I didn't… Keith hasn't…"

Putting a hand on Naveena's arm, Allura laughingly said, "It's okay, Naveena. I know that since Keith and I have come back, we haven't exactly been acting like a dating couple…"

"It's the prophecy, isn't it?"

"Yes." Allura looked for a moment at Keith and saw the three still vivid scars that marked his chest from the Right of Challenge. "We were finally able to express our feelings and then this damned prophecy came out. Now he just wants to protect me by keeping me at arm's length." The bell sounded interrupting their conversation. They turned attention turned to the ring.

While Naveena watched the fight, she was also thinking about what the princess had said. She had gently warned her off of Keith. In the week that she had spent with the commander, he had been nothing but professional with her. Besides the fact that he would probably never pursue anything with her because of their professional relationship, it seemed that he truly was already spoken for. Feeling a squeeze on her arm, she looked over to find Allura holding her arm and yelling at the men in the ring.

Both men had landed some solid blows with the score being close to even when the bell rang to end the round.

Allura realized she had been squeezing Naveena's arm and let go. "I'm sorry, Naveena! I didn't realize I was doing that."

Smiling at Allura, Naveena replied, "It's okay. You were just caught up in the moment." Looking in the ring for a moment and back to the princess, she added, "And I get your message loud and clear."

Coloring slightly, Allura said, "I don't want to come across as some jealous girlfriend."

"Don't worry, you didn't. Now, if you had set up a match for the two of us in the ring… well, that would have been a little much."

"Don't say that too loud around Lance. I'm sure that he'd love to see us spar." A twinkle formed in Allura's eye after she made the comment.

Seeing the sparkle, Naveena's eyes grew very round. "Oh, no! Don't even think about it!" Seeing the next round was about to begin, Naveena hissed at Allura, "No!" Then all sound was drowned out by the bell.

Allura could hardly concentrate on the match for thinking about the possibility of a sparring match with Naveena. Before she knew it the round was over, and she felt Naveena pulling on her arm.

"Allura! No! No sparring match! I don't have any interest in the lieutenant." She kept her voice low.

Cocking her head to the side, Allura looked at Naveena and then up at Lance. He was leaning back against the ropes near them. It was impossible not to admire his body from just feet away. "Really, Naveena? Are you telling me that you aren't interested in a piece of _that_?"

For the second time this morning, Allura had surprised her. Laughter bubbled out of her. "Well, I have to say that I do find _that_ very intriguing. It's just that I've been warned about him by a number of people."

"Ahhh, now I understand. I think you and I should talk. I can tell you more about him and how he is now. After all, those people that warned you haven't seen him in at least a year." Allura looked back to the ring. "Final round is getting ready to start. Let's plan on talking more tomorrow." Seeing Naveena nod, she turned her attention back to the final round.

Keith and Lance had switched their gloves and were ready when the bell sounded. If they were being scored, the points would have been close with Lance having a slight edge. Lance had a small cut to his lip and Keith's left eye was slightly puffy.

Lance had watched as Keith carefully felt around his eye before the round began and saw the narrow look that had been directed at him. It had felt really good to tag Keith with that jab to the eye, but he had a feeling that he would pay for it now. The only question he had was would he pay through a TKO or a tap out. He was hoping for a tap out, at least he wouldn't be unconscious.

The two men traded some blows and kicks before Lance decided to go for it and try a takedown. Going for a one leg takedown, Lance rushed at Keith. As Lance grabbed for Keith's right leg, Keith pressed his forearms down on Lance's shoulders and threw his legs out behind him in a sprawl defense. With Keith's weight on his shoulders, Lance went down to his knees as Keith pushed against him.

_Crap,_ Lance thought. _I've got to get back up!_ Trying to press up to his feet, Lance felt Keith shift his weight. He barely had time to think, _this is bad,_ before Keith took him down. The good thing was that Keith didn't have his back. But that was the only good thing about the situation. Quickly moving his legs around, he was able to get Keith in half guard. (Lance had one of Keith's legs caught between his.)

Keith started throwing punches and elbows to Lance's upper body and head. Lance turned in toward Keith to protect himself and brought a leg up against Keith's chest. Grabbing the ankle of the leg that Lance had just moved, Keith placed it in an ankle lock and rolled forward. Locking his own ankles together, Keith immobilized Lance's other leg. Putting pressure on the ankle, Lance soon tapped the mat conceding the match.

Letting his friend go, Keith waited for Lance to move his legs and then he did a no hand kip up.

"Show off," Lance said as he got to his knees.

Keith smiled broadly down at Lance as he extended his hand down to help him up. "I believe a good friend of mine once said, 'It's not showing off if you're just that good.'"

Taking his hand, Lance slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Well, who am I to refute such a fount of wisdom. This friend of your must be a really great guy."

Looking at the crowd milling around to speak to them, he looked behind Lance and smiled. "He is a really great guy, and I think he might have an admirer."

"What?" Lance asked with confusion and turned around to find Allura and Naveena at the side of the ring. Oh, yeah, he had forgotten about them. He looked back at Keith with a smirk and said, "Yeah, well, we'll have to see about that. She has to take her eyes off of you first, Captain Hottie." Lance was surprised that Keith didn't scowl or make a sarcastic comment back.

With a smile in his eyes, Keith said, "Oh, I can promise you that she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were on you and she wasn't looking at your back either… backside yes, back no." He saw a light flicker in Lance's eyes.

"Really?" Lance turned around to see Naveena quickly turn back to Allura. "Well, I promise you I won't do anything stupid. We have to be able to work as a team after all." His eyes moved to Allura for a moment before turning back to Keith. "And speaking of working as a team. The blonde bombshell had her eyes on you."

For the first time Keith dropped his eyes. "Yeah, well, let's hit the showers." He said as he brushed pass Lance to climb out of the ring on the side opposite of the girls.

Lance looked back to Allura to see her watch Keith's back as he headed to the locker room. He waited for her to turn her gaze to him and then he shrugged and exited the ring. He would never completely understand his friend and his relationship with Allura. But with the knowledge that Nanny had given him about Fearless One's plans, he did understand a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Yes, sorry, there are more installments to be read and corrected...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Two Months Later…_

Things were settling into the _almost_ comfortable pattern that was in place before Keith's first quest. It was 'almost comfortable' because there couldn't be true comfort with the reality that in just two more months, Lotor would emerge from Skull Lake. Add to that, the distinct uncertainty that prophecy visions could start again at any time, and comfort was hardly even an option.

Keith opened his eyes as his alarm went off before dawn signaling it was time to shower and dress for Lion practice. Each morning, he didn't know whether to be grateful that he hadn't had a vision or angry that he hadn't had a vision. The longer he waited for visions, the more drawn out his time of being the One would be. "Arguing with yourself about visions you can't control won't do you any good, Kogane," Keith said out loud to himself as he got up from his bed and headed to the shower.

A short time later, he was toweling off as the castle alarms sounded. Throwing on his clothes, he ran for Control.

Coran had already raised the dais. Seeing members of the team running in, he called out, "A robeast has already been launched! Hurry!" Not needing any further encouragement, the regular members of the Voltron Force ran to their portals.

Naveena waited for the dais to lower so that she could assist Coran. It would be the first attack where she wasn't an active participant in the fight. She felt her blood stir with the adrenaline of the battle at hand.

The lions raced across the barren desert landscape to the area where the robeast waited. It was unusual for Doom to send a robeast to an area where it would do little damage to Arus' infrastructure. Keith looked at the scene with some trepidation. _What are they up to?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Drule battle cruiser, Haggar spoke to Cossack. "Send fighters to distract the smaller Lions. I need the commander of the Black Lion."

"It will be as you say, Haggar." Cossack turned to a computer panel and punched in some commands and then called out, "You heard the witch! Get those fighters moving!" Turning back to Haggar, he asked, "So why are you concentrating on the Black Lion, witch?"

Haggar turned her yellow gaze on the rather incompetent replacement for Prince Lotor. "I have my reasons, fool. Just do as I say."

Grumbling about being unappreciated, Cossack returned to his task.

Haggar's crystal ball had been giving her increasingly disturbing images and they all involved Lotor and the commander. Perhaps if she had him under her contol, she'd be able to narrow the focus of the crystal to give her a more complete picture. She needed to have Kogane in her power…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The robeast loomed big and ugly on Hunk's monitor. "That's one ugly robeast! Maybe Haggar is making them even uglier without Lotor around."

The robeast was similar to a mythical earth centaur. It had the body and legs of a horse and the torso and arms of man. However, its head didn't look human but like that of a bird… complete with a beak and feathers. The horse-like portion of the creature was a mottled brown while the torso was orange in color. The bird-head was brown and burgundy in color. In its left hand it carried a sword while its right hand held nothing.

As the team was debating what the robeast was capable of, an influx of Drule fighters came at them from behind. A number of hits were scored on the Lions and for a moment, the team was distracted. At that moment, the robeast launched a barrage of missiles at the Black Lion.

Keith cried out as missile after missile struck his Lion. The Lion flipped over several times and crashed to the desert floor where it slid hundreds of feet in the soft sand.

Lance's voice rang out, "Disengage with the fighters and concentrate on the robeast! We have to protect Keith until he recovers."

"But, Lance, the fighters are breaking off from us!" Pidge said with confusion.

"What?"

"They're heading toward the village of Mycenea!" Allura said as she looked at the radar. "We've got to go after them!"

The robeast was advancing toward the downed Black Lion as the fighters raced toward Mycenea.

"Hunk, Pidge, and Allura, I want you three to go take out those fighters while I try to distract the robeast." Lance's voice was grim as he said, "Hurry back, guys!" He barely heard their acknowledgements as he turned Red to fire stingray missiles at the head of the beast. "Keith! Keith! Can you hear me?" He pulled up a video feed and saw Keith slumped over the command console. "Keith! You've got to snap out of it, man!" Lance flew beside and then behind the robeast firing as he went, but the centaur beast continued its movement toward the downed Lion. The curious thing was, it wasn't firing at the Lion. The Lion was a sitting duck there in the sand, and the centaur didn't fire.

Lance continued firing and the centaur shot back several missiles that knocked Red Lion down.

"Lance?" Keith's tone was confused and his voice was low. "What happened?"

"Keith! You've got to get your Lion moving! Now!"

This snapped Keith out of his groggy state. He knew that Lance's tone could only mean imminent danger. Activating the view screen as he brought Black Lion's systems online, he saw the robeast moving quickly toward him as Red Lion acted like a nuisance, firing missiles and ion darts.

As Black movde to an upright position and leapt into the air, the robeast fired missiles at the spot the Lion had been.

Hunk's voice came through the com as he said, "Fighters have been neutralized. Returning to the robeast battle."

"Acknowledged," Keith said as he rounded his lion to fire at the head of the beast. With two Lions attacking, the beast shrieked in frustration. "This robeast isn't acting normal. We need to watch out –"

Keith didn't get to finish his comment before the chest of the centaur opened and an electrified net shot out to envelop the Black Lion.

The team heard Keith cry out in pain as the current coursed through the Lion.

"Ion knife!" Lance shouted as he rounded the beast and cut the cord connecting the robeast to the captured Lion.

Black and the net both fell to the ground. The centaur swung its sword and connected with Red, sending the Lion flying to land deep in the sand. Looking toward the approaching three Lions, the beast turned its avian gaze to the net and the struggling Lion inside. Using its free right hand, the robeast picked up the net and launched itself towards the waiting cruiser.

Keith tried to get his weapons systems back up but they were rebooting due to the electrical charge from earlier. His own ears were still ringing and his vision was slightly limited. But he didn't need a computer to tell him was that the Drules meant to take him alive. With Lotor still missing, he couldn't imagine they had anything pleasant in store for him. If they thought that Arus was somehow imprisoning Lotor against his will and wanted to do a prisoner exchange… well, that wouldn't be good for him. Finally, his systems rebooted and he called out, "Ion knife!" In just a few moments, he was free and streaking upward through the sky calling his teammates to join him for Voltron.

"We're coming, Keith!" Allura called out with pure relief evident in her voice. She knew the danger that Keith would have been in if he were captured. "Let's go Voltron Force!" she called out with the others.

Only a few minutes later, the smoking and sparking remains of the centaur lay on the desert plain as the Drule battle cruiser set a course for home.

Keith called for everyone to meet in Control after returning the Lions to their lairs. They had just finished disengaging when he felt a familiar and unwanted feeling come over him… quickly setting his Lion to autopilot, he leaned back as the vision took him.

On the Drule battle cruiser, Haggar shouted for the ship to stop. As she felt the ship slow, she could sense that something mystical was going on. Directing her senses outside of herself and the ship, she honed in on the Black Lion. She had been right. Keith Kogane was tied to her visions… without Kogane, Lotor would have never been born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith opened his eyes in the vision and found himself on a small ship with a young man and woman. He closed the door to the ship and yelled to the cockpit, "I've got them. I've got both of them." He felt the ship lifting off and stared at the two people committing their appearance to memory as the vision returned him to himself.

Coming to, he found himself still in Black but the big cat had returned to his mount as instructed. Keying the return sequence, Keith started to ask the obvious questions of himself, _who were those people? Who was flying the ship? What am I supposed to do?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Yes, um, at least two more stories...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

At the debriefing after the robeast attack, Naveena was showing the team footage of the battle taken from remote cameras. Since she was the only team member not in the Lions during the battle, she was tasked with compiling footage and giving highlights of the battle to help improve performance. In this debriefing, Naveena highlighted footage showing that the robeast had ignored open shots on the Black Lion, and ignored the other Lions at times. Gazing at the still frame picture, she said, "It's obvious that the Drules planned to take the commander alive. The whole battle makes no sense unless you entertain the scenario that their purpose was to capture him."

Heads nodded around the room at the assessment. Lance brought up what they were all thinking. "But for what purpose do they want him? Kill him because they don't know where Lotor is? Use him as a ransom for Lotor in case we have him? What reason?"

Keith looked at him. "I don't know. There are too many possibilities right now. We'll have to wait and see if Doom does something else and tips their hand."

"I don't like the idea of waiting around," Hunk said with a grunt.

Using a matter of fact tone, Keith said, "Does anyone else have a better idea?" Looking around, he saw that no one had anything better to suggest. "Meeting over."

The team disbanded and headed to change and shower. As Keith was readying to leave, Lance called out, "Hey, wait up." Catching up to his friend, Lance said in a low voice, "Do you think Doom has figured out that Lotor will be coming out of Skull Lake? Do you think they know that you plan to be there?"

Looking intently at Lance's face, Keith replied, "Actually, I don't really know what to think. However, I don't think they're expecting me on Doom to kill Lotor. There's still about two months before that will happen. We'll figure out what Zarkon and Haggar are up to." He clapped Lance on the shoulder and left the room as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Watching him go, Lance thought, _Great. Now I have to figure out what Doom AND Keith are doing. I'm going to need some aspirin or maybe liquor._

As Keith left the conference room, he was thinking about his vision. He needed to write down all the details he could, which were limited right now as he waited for another vision. At least he would wait a couple of days, that's how long it was the last time between his first and second vision. He'd give it a few days before he told anyone. The thought did come to him that maybe the Drules knew something about the prophecy. That that was why they had come for him, but he couldn't understand what he would do in a quest that would affect them so much…

_Two days later…_

Nanny stood with her hand resting on her hips as she glowered at the young captain in front of her. "Something is up, Keith. You haven't eaten hardly any food the last couple of days. Are you sick?"

Leaning calmly against the cool metal wall of the corridor outside his office, he smiled as he said, "I've been eating fine, Gretchen. And, no, I'm not sick." The truth of it was it was nerves. He expected another vision at anytime. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to smile with affection and slight apprehension at the figure in front of him. He thought he had fooled everyone as to how much he was eating, but he should have known his self-appointed guardian would find out. He wouldn't put it past her to demand the staff to bring his plate to her after each meal so she could check to see what he did and didn't eat. She was still after him about his planned trip to Doom; he didn't need her bringing up questions about his appetite. That's all it would take for Lance to start pestering him about visions.

Hmmmfph. Nanny's glower had not lessened one iota. After staring at him a bit, she raised her hand to poke a finger in his chest. "I'm watching you, young man." Her skirt swirled about her as she turned and started down the hall.

As she started turning, Keith felt a familiar sensation. He felt too unsteady to move and instead pressed further back to the wall. _Please. Please don't let her turn around._

But his wish was not to be granted as Nanny swung her voluminous skirt around and pointed a finger in his direction. "You know I'm still planning your wed-" Words caught in her throat as she watched him turn toward her and saw his eyes turning to black. She barely caught his words as he slid to the floor.

"Please…don't…."

He didn't want her to tell anyone. As if she couldn't tell. She had to. This, THIS was why he wasn't eating. He'd starting having visions again. Moving to a nearby com panel, she called Lance. "Lieutenant, it's started again. Come to the commander's office."

"On my way, McClain out." Lance hurried from his quarters. Two to three minutes and Keith would come back to. He wanted to be there to confront his friend before he had a chance to formulate a plan of evasion. _Gotta hurry,_ he told himself. Arriving at Keith's office just as Keith was shaking his head slightly, he asked Nanny, "Was he out about two to three minutes?" Seeing her nod, he looked back down at Keith.

Keith waited for his eyes to focus and looked up at Nanny and then Lance. Letting out a huge breath, he lifted an arm to Lance and said, "Help me up, will ya?" Straightening his flight suit after he stood, he moved to the office door. "Come on in," he said with resignation.

After they were all seated, Lance asked, "Was this the first or second one?"

"Second."

Hmmmfph. "I knew it. I knew something was going on. The first one was two days ago, wasn't it?" Nanny said with conviction.

Seeing Keith nod that she was correct, Lance looked at her in confusion and asked, "What? How?"

"He wasn't eating like he should. I knew something was up." Crossing her arms over her ample bosom, she demanded, "Tell us everything, young man."

Normally, Keith wouldn't have allowed such demanding behavior, but she had been right and he would allow her to be one of the first to know. Perhaps she could even give him some insight. So he began with his vision in Black Lion. Neither Nanny nor Lance had any idea what it meant.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in concentration, Keith began to unfold the vision that he just had. "I was firing a blaster inside of a building. It was like a jail or dungeon. I was yelling at some people ahead of me to keep going and not to stop. I was firing some more. The only things I saw about myself was that I was only wearing some brown shorts that stopped above my knee, there was a shackle on one of my ankles, and I was wearing some kind of electronic collar. Right before I came back to myself, one of my adversaries stuck their head around the corner." Keith stopped here and looked up. Turning his gaze from Nanny to Lance he said, "Lance, I'm going to Doom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Let me consult Haggar's crystal ball as to how many more stories to be beta read...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_One month later and one month until the autumn solstice…_

Keith had been unable to convince Lance and Nanny to keep quiet. He wanted to wait until he had another vision, but they refused to relent and so the team was told. For a month now, he had been avoiding Allura. Doom… he was going to Doom, and he'd be damned if he was going to allow her to be the pilot of that ship in his vision. He had seen it in her eyes as he told everyone about the visions. He would lock himself away when the visions came with frequency, and she wouldn't have the chance.

Pushing such thoughts about Allura away, he thought about the lack of progress they had made in figuring out what he was supposed to do on Doom.

The team had gone to work immediately using the methods that Nanny had taught them. They hadn't learned very much. There were no recorded accounts of any rescues from Doom. Keith didn't want another vision, but he needed one that might give him some clue as to what he was supposed to do. Right now, he had practically nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haggar looked at her crystal ball. She had been unable to obtain the commander a month ago, but what she sensed after the battle gave her the direction she needed. Irritation in her grew as she looked into the crystal and focused her energy and thoughts. Opening her eyes again to watch as the crystal went from transparent to opaque, she looked for clues amongst the cloudy interior. She could see the interior of Castle Doom. She could see the Terran pilot on the floor dressed like a slave. He looked different but she knew it was him… there was someone with him…. Curses streamed from the witch's mouth as the shadows moved and she saw an Arusian man and woman in slave clothing. Who were they and what was their importance? As the questions came to her mind, the swirling mists encased in crystal dissipated and left her agitated. She would have to wait until she had another vision to seek her answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon and the members of the Voltron Force were exercising in the gym. Keith had just finished a hard run on the simulator and needed some water. He had just taken a sip and was smiling at a joke that Naveena had played on Hunk when the water bottle dropped from his hand. The familiar dizziness and wind blowing came over him as he moved to grip a nearby table.

The room became deathly quiet after the water bottle dropped. Naveena moved to pick up the bottle as its contents leaked onto the floor. The rest of the team gathered to watch and wait. This was vision number three. Last time, the third vision was the last one before the onslaught of visions that would trigger his departure. The three minutes seemed to take forever as they stared into the black and sightless eyes of the commander.

When Keith's eyes cleared in the vision, he was standing in an entryway, but the door was closed. He could hear a thundering crowd on the other side and his heartbeat quickened. He knew this place and he knew exactly what he would find on the other side of the door. A heartbeat later, the door parted and he stepped out under the bright lights of Skull Arena. Looking around, he saw various weapons and across the arena, his opponent: a robeast in the making. It was huge and had the head of a bull. Its chest armor sported two large spikes and the beast roared as it beat its chest. The winds came to take him back before he could choose a weapon and engage. That was fine with him, if he had to fight the robeast on his quest, he didn't want to fight him again right now.

Blinking rapidly, he looked at his friends and let out the breath he was holding. "It's definitely Doom and I'll have to fight at least one robeast in the arena." Anger and frustration came over him. Seeing the water bottle that he had dropped sitting on the table in front of him, he grabbed it and threw it across the room. "Is that all they want me for? To fight? The spirits are no better than the Council who only values my military skills," he spat out. Letting out a growl, he headed for the door saying, "To hell with this."

Allura made a move to follow him, when she felt Hunk's hand on her arm. Turning, she looked up into his face.

"Give him a little time, Princess. Then you can go after him."

She nodded and then saw that everyone was looking at her. "It's just hard to let him go." It was true on many levels. "I'll wait," she said as looked at the door one more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith stood at the entryway to Alfor's crypt clinching and relaxing his hands. He was trying to calm himself down before going in to speak with the deceased king. Hating to be out of control, he was working to return his body to a neutral state when the doors opened without his initiating it. There in front of him near the sarcophagus, was King Alfor. Keith's body and emotions weren't fully under control as he entered the room. It seemed that the king could sense this and waited for Keith to initiate the conversation.

Looking at the king, he quietly said, "I went to the Right of Challenge and I fought in an arena. I went a millennia in the past and fought in an arena. Now, I'm going to Doom and I'm going to fight in an arena. Is this all I'm good for? Fighting?"

Alfor could sense the pain in the young commander's questions. Keith questioned whether he had any other value besides that of fighting. The question was eating at him. "When you fought in the Challenge, you researched and studied to be prepared. You used many other skills in the past quest. I would say that your skills of leadership and teaching were more important than your fighting skill. In your current visions, is fighting all you do? Have you seen more?"

"It seems that I am there to rescue two Arusians," Keith replied hesitantly.

Tilting his head to the side, Alfor asked, "Arusians? How far in the past is this?"

Shaking his head, Keith said, "I haven't been able to tell yet. I haven't seen enough to figure out who the people are or the time that we are in."

"The spirits are once again keeping things from me and are probably keeping the spirits of those whom you helped from speaking with me. But I think I may have some clues for you." He saw Keith's eyes brighten at the prospect. "Tell Allura to bring out the Royal Notations. She will be hesitant, but it is time. You may find some clues there." The king started to glow and become more transparent. "And know this Keith, you mean much more to Arus than being a fighter… you are destined to rule with Allura."

With those words, Alfor faded from sight. Releasing the tension from his body, Keith turned and left the crypt. He needed to find Allura and learn what the Royal Notations were. Punching the buttons on the elevator, he realized that he might not be able to avoid Allura because of these Royal Notations… whatever they were. He just hoped that would give him something to go on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Sorry, I dropped Haggar's crystal ball, so I'm uncertain as to how many more stories...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

When Keith told Allura what her father said about the Notations, she drew a deep breath and nodded. Taking his hand, she led him to the door containing slightly older tombs, specifically, those of her grandparents. She was standing now outside the door just out of range of the sensor.

"I'm ready," Allura said quietly, moved forward, and triggered the sensor to open the doors. She went directly to a wall mural that also had engravings etched into the stonework. Pressing her hands over a sequence of symbols, she triggered a small section to grate and then pull back into the wall leaving a small doorway that was about two feet wide and seven feet tall. When the 'door' was completely opened, she said, "The Royal Notations are in there." Moving to enter, she was stopped by Keith's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Allura. You still haven't told me what the Notations are."

Smiling up at him, she reached to take his hand. "I'll explain after we go in." Pulling his hand, she moved through the entrance. Once inside, she looked at the shelves of books.

"It's another library?"

"No, Keith, this is more than a library, these are journals that contain information personally written by each monarch for over a millennia." She had moved over to run a hand lovingly along the bound books. Softly she said, "I came here before you went on the last quest and searched for a journal belonging to King Olen." Moving toward a section of newer looking books, she continued, "However, the Notations had not yet been started in King Olen's time." Grabbing a few books, she placed them in Keith's arms.

Looking down at the books in his arms, he asked, "So these are royal diaries?" A beautiful tinkling laugh met his ears.

"Well, I guess in a way. Monarchs did record some of their personal feelings in the Notations. However, their primary purpose was to record things that couldn't be, or weren't included in official histories. The Notations were only meant to be seen by future monarchs. Obviously my father feels that we need to search through these." She was looking at the shelves. "The notations aren't meant to chronicle everything in a monarch's reign. They are more like… well, notations on events during the reign.

Looking at all the volumes, he said, "This could take awhile; what do you suggest?"

"Well, I thought we could take the journal of my grandfather and go back from there since my father didn't know about the incident. Since he suggested the Notations, it makes me think that perhaps he heard a story passed down in the family. In that case, the incident may not be that far in the past. I think we should look back four to five generations."

"Makes sense."

Smiling, she said, "I can make sense on occasion." Looking at the stack in his hands, she said, "That should do it for now. I suggest that you and l look them over in the library."

"Do you want to ask the others to help us?"

Looking shyly at Keith with her hands clasped in front of her, she said, "I'd like for it to be just the two of us right now, if that's all right. The notations are supposed to be something for the current monarch only… and their spouse… to see."

Keith flushed slightly and noticed the bloom on Allura's cheeks as well. "Of course, it can just be the two of us. There're not many books anyway." He stopped and looked at the numerous books still on the shelves. "Well, if it was recent, then there should only be a few."

Allura had noticed his flush at mentioning a spouse. She didn't doubt that his intentions still lay in that direction once his quests were completed. After his last comment, he had turned back to her with a dazzling smile on his face. She reached up a hand to touch his cheek and watched as the smile faded.

_Distance,_ Keith thought to himself. _I've got to keep myself distant._ Out loud he said, "Let's go to the library now and start looking these over."

She watched him slide at an angle through the entrance and sighed. Shaking her head, she knew he was trying to protect her. Perhaps it was juvenile of her, but she had the strong urge to slap some sense into him. As she slid through the entrance after him, she said rather loudly, "Stubborn man." She could tell that he ignored her comment. Sighing, she closed the secret room and walked to the exit saying, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, they were still reading. Allura had given Keith the more recent journals as that version of the Arusian language would be easier to decipher than the older ones. She took a moment and leaned her head back and rested her eyes.

Glancing up from his current journal, Keith asked, "Need a break?"

Not bothering to open her eyes, Allura responded, "Just wanted to rest my eyes for a few minutes, that's all."

Looking back to the journal in his hands, he asked, "Have you read all of these?"

Laughing, she said, "No way. I have glanced through my father's and my grandfather's, but I haven't thoroughly read any of them." After a slight pause she continued, "I do look through at least one journal when I come down each year to make my own notations."

This caught his attention, "You have a journal?"

"Well, I am a reigning monarch, even if I am not yet Queen."

"True. It makes sense." Laughing, he said, "Yes, I know, you can make sense on occasion." Still smiling, he asked, "Is it pink?"

As she opened one eye, she stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information, Commander, it's blue."

Smiling, he looked back down to the journal. "Of course it is. I should have-"

When he didn't finish, Allura opened both eyes and looked at him. "Keith?" He didn't respond. "What did you find?" When he didn't answer, she moved to stand behind the chair where he was sitting and leaned over. The princess was trying to read the pages he had open.

He could feel a tendril of her hair on his cheek. She was so close…. Turning his head, his lips were only a breath away from her cheek.

Feeling his breath on her cheek, she turned her head and found herself closer to him than she had been in months.

Keith saw the flush on face and he knew that she was reacting just like he was with a pounding heart and rapid breathing. It had been a long time since he had tasted her lips… it was one morning in Altea right before they returned to the present. It seemed like a lifetime ago and in a way, it really was.

Breaking the tension between them, Keith snapped his head forward and pointed at a passage in the book that he was holding. What he had uncovered had chilled him and only indicated to him more that he needed to guard Allura's heart from him.

Feeling somewhat letdown, but unsurprised, Allura looked at the passage and read it. Her great-grandmother, Queen Makenna had written that Drules had come on a scouting run to Arus and had taken about twenty people from the town of Alder back to Doom. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence on Arus since the Drules had appeared, but what was unusual was that two of those snatched away had been rescued and returned. The names of those returned were Tyrus Eo and Lady Arlene Cordell. Allura's eyes grew very round as she read further. Because of the Drule pride in no one escaping Doom, the Arusians had not recorded the return of the captives nor made a big deal of it for fear that Doom would launch a greater strike. The men who rescued the man and woman also asked to remain anonymous, but Makenna said that their deeds were whispered of but not believed by the small group that knew of the return. Reading aloud word for word, Allura continued reading the words of Queen Makenna, "_But though they did not wish to be known, I want all who read my words to know that a man named Akira and a Drule named Lotor did what others thought impossible. They went to Doom and returned two of our own alive. Perhaps there is hope for the future of our two peoples if we can work together as these two did._"

Allura ended the sentence with a whisper and moved to stand in front of Keith as he stood up himself. "Keith… how? How can you trust him? How will he get there?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Let's make a copy of this journal section and return the rest to the crypt. We need to meet with the others and share our news. Obviously, Tyrus Eo, is Mary Ann Eo's ancestor."

Allura nodded as they got out a digital scanner to record the passage. "Yes, and not only has Mary Ann been important to Arus, her father and grandfather assisted my family with the technology that runs the Castle of Lions. It is obvious why he had to be saved. As for Lady Arlene… I think I know her importance… but I want to be sure with Nanny."

Staring at Allura and then at the copy on the datapad, he returned his gaze to her. "She's Lotor's great-grandmother… isn't she? That's why he's coming with me." Looking at the passage he just laughed. Seeing Allura's concerned look from the corner of his eye, he said, "Only Lotor would be named after himself." Then his expression turned serious, "Let's take the journals back." Gathering them up in his arms, he headed toward the door.

Allura watched as he walked out. She picked up the datapad and looked at the passage that Makenna had written and softly said, "I'm sorry Makenna, but I don't see the hope for our two peoples yet." Holding the pad to her chest, she left the room to join Keith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - What more can I say?

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**

The remaining month before the solstice went by quickly, but not easily. Arguments were heard at least a few times each week about someone needing to go with Keith besides Lotor. Keith, however, wouldn't hear of it. His response was always, "If I don't see you or a hint of you in a vision, you're not coming." He was adamant.

Olen had said that Lotor would emerge from Skull Lake after Keith's scars turned blue and then disappeared. Because of this, they would know when Lotor was going to return. The plan was for Keith and a pilot to fly to Doom soon after his scars turned blue. There was a huge disagreement over who should fly Keith to Doom. It was now just a week until the solstice and the commander was ready to make his decision regarding the pilot. Actually he had made it weeks before, but he hadn't told them because he thought it would just cause more trouble.

It was mid-morning and the team had just listened to Keith's comments about practice. He had not flown that day and he didn't plan on flying the rest of the week… well at least not in practice. He would be gone in less than a week for an indeterminate amount of time and the team needed to be ready to function without him. This week would be used to refine the team in the configuration they would be using until his return. Keith looked at them seated around the table and prepared himself for the rebuttals. "I've made a decision about Doom." All sidebars stopped as eyes turned to him. "Hunk will fly the shuttle and Pidge will fly escort in Green."

The words had barely left his mouth when Allura and Lance both started asking questions. Keith held up his hand and after just a few seconds, the grumbling stopped. Looking at Lance and the princess, he said, "I think you both know why you weren't chosen. I can count on Hunk and Pidge to follow my orders about the mission." He nodded to the teenager and Hunk and said, "I know they would go with me in a heartbeat if I asked, but they won't disobey my orders." Looking at the woman he loved and his best friend, he continued, "I know the both of you WANT to come with me, but I can't allow it. Not this time. I believe that it's just me and Lotor. I have a feeling that the rest of my visions will confirm that."

"Would you tell us even if they didn't confirm it, Commander?" Lance's tone was snide.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Lance. "Yes, I would, Lieutenant." Looking over to Naveena, he said, "I'd like you to fly in the shuttle with Hunk and I. You haven't had any experience around Doom and this will give you an opportunity to see the planet and its defenses in a non-battle situation."

"Understood, Commander," Naveena said.

Looking back at the rest of the group, Keith curtly said, "Meeting dismissed."

_Day before the solstice…_

Keith awoke before dawn with a sudden intense itching on his chest and back. Pulling his shirt over his head as he moved to the bathroom, he flipped the light switch and looked at himself in the mirror. The three scars from the Right of Challenge were tingling but they weren't blue. He turned to view his back and watched as the scars turned a dark red and then an unnatural vivid blue. He grimaced a little as the tingling sensation continued and he faced the mirror again. The tingling sensation ceased as the last scar turned blue.

Keith raised his eyes from the scars in the mirror to look into the reflection of his own eyes. The vision was coming and he could feel its effects. This was the first time that he had seen how he looked when it happened. The whites in his eyes were growing darker and when they turned black, he blinked and found himself in his fourth Doom vision.

No sooner had he opened his eyes than he received a shove in the back. Falling to the floor, he looked up and saw that he was in Zarkon's throne room. Glancing at his own garments, he saw that he was in slave clothes, his hands cuffed in from of him. Keith didn't have a chance to think about anything else as a shock pulse ran from the collar he was wearing through his body. It was brief but fairly intense as he stayed on his knees with his palms on the floor. Blacking out for a moment, when he could see again, the cuffs were gone.

Grabbed by the back of his hair, he was pulled ruthlessly back on his knees until he was looking up into the face of Lotor. But this Lotor had black hair. Watching him, he saw Lotor glance quickly from side to side.

"Remember our plan. I won't desert you. I swear it on my mother's life," said this raven haired version of Lotor in a low voice.

Looking up into the yellow eyes of his adversary, he did something he had never done before. He believed him.

_Same day… but on Planet Doom…_

Haggar's gnarled hands gripped the stone table in front of her as her eyes turned completely white. Koba hissed and meowed rubbing up against his mistress' dark robes. In just a few minutes, her eyes returned to yellow. Haggar let go of the table and moved to a chair to sit down. _Before another day dawns, Kogane will be here and Lotor will return. I must be ready…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - She may be getting tired of all this reading...

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Lion practice was canceled for the day, and Keith told everyone his latest vision over breakfast. He was eating sparingly, the upcoming trip into the past causing his stomach to be too tense to eat a heavy breakfast even though he knew he should. He doubted that he would get a lot to eat while in the dungeons of Doom. Keith paused with a forkful of scrambled egg halfway to his mouth as Lance's fist hit the table so hard that dishes and utensils on the table jumped.

"You believe that SOB?!" Lance asked incredulously. "This is why I need to go with you!" Pointing at Keith, he continued, "The scars on your chest will be gone tomorrow. Six months of healing from wounds that bastard inflicted on you and you… you TRUST him?"

Keith lowered his fork to his plate and calmly said, "No, no I don't _trust_ him. I said I _believed_ him. There's a big difference there. I think that he will be assisting with the escape of the Arusians from the Drule side while I work on it from inside the dungeons. He's not abandoning me to the arena. It's probably the only way for me to get to them."

Lance drummed his fingers on the table, not convinced. The rest of the team just sat quietly. There was no changing the commander's mind about anything at this point, especially not who would accompany them.

Keith placed his napkin on his plate and pushed back his chair. Looking over to Allura, he asked, "Would you like to walk with me in the gardens, Princess?"

Pushing back her chair, Allura said, "I'd love to, _Keith_." She wasn't going to play his game of formal titles at this point. And when they got to the gardens, the whole 'friendship' thing with 'no kissing' was going to be put to the test. She wasn't about to let him leave without kissing him good-bye.

Turning to face the team, Keith stated, "I'll be ready to depart in three hours. Be ready." Seeing the heads nod, he turned and offered Allura his arm.

Hunk, Naveena, and Pidge pushed their chairs back and stood. Naveena and Pidge headed out, but Hunk stayed behind. The big man looked at Lance who remained seated watching the door, and said, "You know I have his back just like you would."

Lance could hear the accusation in Hunk's voice. Standing, the Red Lion pilot said, "I trust you, Hunk. I know you'll do what you need to, to get him to Lotor. It's the Noble One I don't trust. And I sure as hell don't trust or _believe_ that coward who's going with him."

Hunk nodded and left the room.

Lance watched him leave and then picked up his empty plate and slung it like a Frisbee to crash into the wall. Broken pieces of china fell to the floor as silence filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence enveloped Keith and Allura. The couple didn't say a word as they walked together toward the royal gardens housed inside the castle walls. There really wasn't a lot that Allura wanted to say, but there was a lot that she wanted to do. Allura led Keith to a tall fountain located near the center of the garden. She always found the sound of the bubbling water to be hypnotic and relaxing. The added bonus of the natural floral perfume of the gardens only added to its allure.

Stopping in front of the fountain, Keith smiled. This was one of his favorite spots in the garden. He turned to tell her as much when she reached up to pull his head forcefully down to hers. Allura's lips pressed against his as one hand held his head to hers. The other hand was pressed tightly to his back. He fleetingly realized that she had molded herself to him as she kissed him. He could feel her tongue running over his lips asking them to part as she slanted her head to the side. Just for one moment did he try to push her away. Then he couldn't deny what he had been denying himself since his return from the Right of Challenge. His lips parted beneath hers, and his breath caught as she deepened the kiss.

Allura felt him hesitate and then succumb. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around her told her that she was justified in her decision to break their tenuous status of friendship before his departure. Then suddenly he broke off from the kiss. Allura's eyes opened with concern as she heard his breathing increase.

Blinking rapidly, Keith looked into Allura's eyes and whispered, "Another…" before surrendering to the vision.

He was standing with the black-haired Lotor inside a small fighter that would only hold six people max. Lotor was pocketing a key that was obviously for the craft and moving toward the door. Keith glanced at a mirrored utility cabinet located next to the cockpit and stared at himself. His hair was still short, he had kept it that way, but it was now a very dark blonde. Hearing Lotor speak, he turned to face him.

"It's time, Kogane, to put on the shackles." Lotor's voice was calm and matter-of-fact.

"Akira," Keith said to him. "Call me Akira."

As Keith put his hands out toward the prince, Lotor replied, "Soon, I'll just be calling you slave."

The wind and fog swirled around him and soon he found himself back in Allura's arms. The concern in her eyes was obvious. He thought of the irony that the vision had come during his kiss with Allura. It was almost like the prophecy was warning him that he wasn't through.

Needing to distance himself once again, he dropped his arms and backed away from her before he began to speak. "Lotor and I are definitely working together and I think when we arrive, we have a ship. Other than that, there isn't a lot to add except that it's not only Lotor's appearance that's changed."

"What do you mean?"

Keith couldn't help but smile, "Well, have you ever imagined me with dark blonde hair?" His smile continued as he watched her consider the idea. The smile faltered as she moved forward to push some hair behind his ear.

"I love your black hair, but I'd love you no matter what you look like."

He reached up and took her hand from where it rested on the side of his face. "I think we should leave now. I need to send off a few last messages to Garrison and switch all the passcodes to Lance."

Allura didn't resist as he moved them back toward the castle door. She would love to make him face his feelings, but this wasn't the time. He would be leaving and she wanted the memory of their shared kiss to be the memory he thought about on his quest, not an argument that she would be unable to win right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest.**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Everything was ready to go. Naveena and Hunk were on the shuttle and Pidge was already in the air. Lance stood to the side of the ship scowling, as Allura took both of Keith's hands in hers.

"Promise me you'll tell them the final vision if you have one. Don't hide it."

"I promise to tell them, Princess. It will probably be the first event to occur, so I'm sure it will have something to do with Lotor." Looking into her eyes and seeing the concern, he whispered, "I won't tell you not to worry, it would be a waste of breath. Just know that I'll be thinking about you wherever and whatever time I am in. I told you at the Challenge that I would watch him for the moves of a cheater. I'll be doubly on guard this time."

"Keith-"

He didn't want to hear her pleas for his welfare or another request to go. His lips covered hers before she could voice whatever it was she was going to say. As he pulled back, his lips moved to her ears. "One more quest after this and I'll hold you to your promise."

Pulling back to look into the black pools of his eyes, she asked with confusion. "What promise?"

Keith smiled as he let her go. "You promised this flyboy that I'd be all yours." His reward was a blinding smile from Allura.

"Indeed, flyboy. But I was wrong." Seeing that she had him confused this time, she leaned up and pulled him back for a quick kiss. Whispering so that only he could hear, she breathed, "You're already mine."

He just winked and smiled as he turned toward the shuttle. Lance fell into step beside him. At the shuttle door, he said, "Take care of them for me." He saw Lance nod and then he entered the shuttle. He was getting ready to close the door when Lance called out.

"I'll kill him myself if he comes back and you don't."

There wasn't any question that Lance was speaking of Lotor. He still didn't trust the Drule to play fair on the quest or when they returned, and Keith couldn't blame him. However, he didn't have a choice about whether to take the man or not; the vision indicated that Lotor was needed. Keith nodded to him and closed the door. It was time to face his destiny on Doom.

The trip to Doom was quiet and calm. Keith visited the cockpit to mention a few things to Naveena or to add to things that he heard Hunk tell her. Occasionally, Pidge would radio and check in. It was one of the times that Keith was in the cockpit just as they were nearing Doom that the final vision came. He was in mid-sentence when he stopped talking and said, "Vision."

As Keith opened his eyes, he could see the bleak Doom landscape and wondered if it had always been this way. He was standing near Skull Lake. Looking around, he found landmarks that would let him know this was the place. As the surface of the water started to ripple, he heard a sound behind him. Pulling his blaster, he turned quickly only to have Haggar knock it from his grip.

"Commander, this isn't part of what will happen. I am in this vision with you. You may doubt me, but I know that you need to go back in time with the prince. I will convince him to go."

Keith glanced at the lake surface, noting the increased rippling. "Why should I believe you?"

"Believe me because if you do not go back in time, the prince will never be born." Seeing that she had hit upon a truth that he knew, she continued, "You need him to be with you on this quest. If he is not, then you will fail." At his nod, she turned to face the lake and stated, "I will tell him of the need and he will believe me."

The fog and winds swirled, and he found himself back in the shuttle. "Hunk, pull up a map of the area around Skull Lake. I know where we're supposed to land."

Hunk nodded, "What else did you learn, Commander?"

"Haggar is going to meet me there, and she's going to convince Lotor to come with me."

Hunk and Naveena both stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

Keith let out a sigh and said, "Don't tell Lance until after I'm gone. You know he'll lose it if he knows I'll be with Haggar _and_ Lotor."

"Maybe Lance is right in this case, Chief," Hunk said frankly. "I'm not sure that you should be with those two."

Putting his hand on Hunk's shoulder, Keith said, "You'll just have to trust me on this one, Hunk. I'll take one of those mini-cams that I can clip on. You'll be able to see what happens and know when we've gone. I don't want either of you out of the shuttle with Haggar around. She might want me to complete the quest, but she won't have any reservations about hurting the two of you."

A muscle in Hunk's jaw twitched as he nodded. He didn't like it, but he'd abide by it.

A short time later, the shuttle landed in an area strewn with large boulders. The coloring of the shuttle blended in nicely with the surrounding stone formations and interior shielding made sure that the lights inside were not seen by those outside. Pidge had stationed himself outside of Doom's sensor net, but within communication range… although it was barely on the edge of being able to communicate.

Keith pulled up the tee shirt he was wearing and saw that one of the scars was gone completely and another one was fading fast. Dropping the shirt, he briskly said, "The scars are fading; it's time for me to go." Grabbing a blaster and holster, he belted them on and moved toward the door.

Hunk took him by the arm.

Keith was going to reprimand him when the big man held out a small mini-cam. Looking Hunk in the eye, he said, "Sorry." Clipping it on, he made sure that Naveena was getting the video feed and then moved to the door. "I'll see you both on Arus when I'm done."

"See you then, Chief." Hunk said. Naveena merely nodded, unsure of what to say.

Keith stepped out in the twilight darkness of Doom. He heard the door of the shuttle close and made his way toward the shore of Skull Lake. He wasn't overly concerned about sentries or soldiers as this wasn't a likely position from which to attack the castle. The stones crunched under his feet as he walked with his blaster drawn. The features became familiar to him from his vision. He lifted his shirt one more time and saw that there was only one scar left on his chest. Soon.

Standing at the spot in his vision, he watched the lake surface. This time when he heard the stones crunch behind him, he didn't start or turn around. "You're sure that you can convince him?"

A soft cackle answered him, and then Haggar responded, "It is my contribution to the One of Arus…"

This time he did flinch. They had hoped to keep the prophecy from Doom as his absence left Arus vulnerable, even with the replacement pilot.

A louder cackle came, and then, "He goes with you on the quest and he doesn't betray you. That should be enough to let you know that I convince him." Haggar looked at the lake surface that was starting to ripple. "I think you should move behind that boulder over there. The two of you parted, on what I assume, was less than amicable circumstances."

Keith cut his eyes to the witch wondering just how much she knew about what happened at the Right of Challenge. He supposed it was enough that she knew he returned and Lotor didn't. "Less than amicable would be a mild description." He turned from the increased rippling of the lake to walk towards the boulder she indicated.

Haggar stood at the lakeshore.

Lotor emerged; dry, but sputtering curses and vowing revenge. Keith listened as Haggar let him rattle on for several minutes before was able to silence him.

"What do you mean, Witch? Why should I be silent and listen? They will know that I've emerged; Olen saw to that. I need to get to the castle and prepare for an attack!"

"There will be no attack right now, Lotor."

Lotor's eyes narrowed as he looked at the witch and then tried to push past her. He was surprised when she seized him with a grip of iron that demanded his attention.

"While I don't know what happened at the Challenge except that the commander came back with the princess," she waited for his obligatory grunt and then continued, "I know what has happened since. Kogane is part of an Arusian prophecy that requires him to complete quests of honor. He is preparing to depart on another one into the past. He will be leaving before an hour is past."

Lotor tried to pull away once again. "Then this is the perfect time for me to strike! They will be unable to form Voltron and I will triumph."

"They have a replacement pilot and will be waiting for you. But more important is the quest that Kogane is going on. _Your_ life depends on it." After dropping this bombshell, she also dropped his arm. She had his attention now.

Lotor stared at her for just a moment before saying, "He's going into the past to prevent my birth or kill me in some way?"

"No, he's going into the past to make sure you're born."

Lotor waved an arm at her as he grunted and started moving away. "That will be the day, Old Witch. Kogane wants me dead and will see to it."

"He may want you dead, but he has to go on the quest to retrieve a scientist and your great-grandmother Arlene."

He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled to face her. "My mother always claimed that my great-grandmother Arlene had escaped from Doom with the help of a man and a Drule. I didn't believe her. Escape from Doom is rare, especially back in that era."

Haggar nodded. "Did she tell you the name of the man and the Drule?" She was counting on it. This would be what it would take to convince him to go with Kogane.

Nodding at her, a look of understanding came over his face. "The Drule's name was Lotor, and the man's name was-"

"Akira." Keith said stepping from his hiding place. He saw Lotor spin and reach for a non-existent blaster. Holstering his own weapon, he walked toward the witch and the wary prince. "Akira. It's my middle name. If you do not come with me on this quest, I will fail. I will be unable to save those I am meant to save and you will never be born. I'm not sure why that isn't a good thing; however, my quest remains the same."

Keeping his eyes on Keith, Lotor spoke to the witch. "You believe him, Haggar?"

"I do. I have also had my own visions that indicate that what he says is true. Let me touch your mind for a moment, and I will share images from my visions." She saw him glance apprehensively at the commander. "Don't worry, he won't interfere. He needs you for this quest."

Nodding his acceptance, Lotor turned towards Haggar and closed his eyes as the fingers of her right hand touched his temple. Images of him with a woman that looked like his grandmother appeared before him, along with images of Kogane… though he looked different. Opening his eyes, he turned to Keith, "In the end, this doesn't change anything between us. We have a destiny of our own to settle, but I will put it aside to complete this with you."

Keith stepped forward. "Understood."

Then, almost as if the prophecy had been waiting for the tentative agreement to forge the adversaries into allies, the wind began to swirl.

Keith moved forward quickly as Haggar stepped back and Lotor's eyes became apprehensive. "It is the portal to the time we are going to." Keith was now within an arm's length of Lotor. He reached out his hand. "We have to touch to be taken together."

Hesitating for only a moment, Lotor thrust his arm forward and grabbed Keith's arm above the wrist while Keith did the same to Lotor's arm.

Keith could see Haggar faintly through the darkening winds, but then his gaze was drawn back to Lotor. He watched as the Prince of Doom's clothing changed from those he wore to the challenge. Lotor was now wearing all black; it was the same color as his hair. Military style combat boots, lightweight black pants, a black tee shirt with a black jacket over top completed the look. A blaster was holstered on one hip and a lazon sword on the other. Keith glanced down to this own attire as the winds started to dissipate. It was as he expected. He was wearing brown pants that had been cut off mid-thigh and a dirty short-sleeved tan shirt that buttoned up the front.

Lotor had caught a glimpse of this from Haggar's visions, and he smiled mirthlessly at Keith as the winds stopped. It was obvious the roles they were to play and he had to admit, he enjoyed the thought of having Kogane at his mercy… even if he couldn't kill him right now.

Keith looked around; they were in a small fighter. Walking to the cockpit, he saw a paper with the codes for the ignition sequence on the pilot seat. He scanned it quickly and handed it to Lotor. "Looks like the spirits are giving us a hand in our escape."

Lotor looked at the paper and then ball it up and discarded it. "It's time to put on the shackles, Kogane." Lotor's voice was calm and matter-of-fact.

"Akira," Keith said to him. "Call me Akira."

As Keith put his hands out toward the prince, Lotor replied, "Soon, I'll just be calling you slave. You know the role you must play when we exit the craft."

Keith looked intently at Lotor, "I do."

"You will be fitted with a pain collar when we enter the castle. When we have a chance, I will break the lock so that when the time comes, you will be able to remove it."

"Understood."

"Do you also understand that I will be treating you roughly? That I will be hitting you and knocking you down?"

Keeping his eyes locked on Lotor's, he replied, "I do. We both have roles to play, you will just get to enjoy yours more."

Lotor laughed as he hit the control for the door, "Indeed I will… Akira. Indeed I will."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Thanks!

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Keith walked out of the shuttle first and looked around the hanger, noting where the fighter was located. He heard Lotor pull his blaster and was unsurprised to feel its hard muzzle between his shoulder blades.

"Move forward and then to the right where that large soldier is standing next to the door. If things are similar to current procedures, that is where I am supposed to take you. Also, so you will know, this would be hanger bay twelve. Note the symbol over the door in Drule. You'll need to recognize that symbol if we aren't together when it's time to leave."

Keith was surprised that Lotor had so quickly adjusted to the situation and was actually giving him useful information. He didn't say anything in response.

Approaching the doorway and the soldier, Lotor gave Keith a hard push that caused him to fall to his knees at the feet of the soldier. Lotor sauntered to stand near the soldier. "It was slim pickings on this round for me. I only managed to get this one measly slave for Zarkon, but I think the king will be pleased. He's quite a fighter." Lotor smiled down evilly at Keith as he continued. "Is it possible to have an audience with the king to show off his skills?"

The soldier grunted and looked at the data pad. "The king will be having an audience in thirty minutes for all bounty hunters wanting to barter or sell slaves."

"That will be perfect." Lotor grabbed Keith by his now blonde hair and pulled him up. The prince made to move through the doorway when the guard stopped them.

"You should know that the slave has to be fitted with a pain collar before entering the castle proper."

"Of course, it slipped my mind," Lotor smoothly replied.

Keith acted as if he would try to run as they moved toward him with the collar, but soon two guards were holding him as they placed the collar around his neck. One of the guards then pressed a hand-held button that sent current through the collar and dropped Keith to his knees again. Once Keith caught his breath, he looked up at Lotor and saw the guard handing him the control for the collar. If Lotor didn't hold to his word and alter the collar, he would be at the mercy of any Drule pointing such a device at him. It was a chilling thought.

Lotor pocketed the device and turned to look down at Keith. "Do you want to stand on your own or shall I drag you up by your hair again?"

The scowl on Keith's face wasn't an act. Standing slowly, he waited for his next instruction.

Pointing at the door, Lotor drawled out, "Through there, slave. Your fate awaits you in the throne room." As they walked along, Lotor whispered, "If we stop here for me to work on the collar, it will be questioned. We need to be in an area with more people. We will be separated soon, but I will find you in the dungeon and we can exchange information."

Soon they were in an area containing numerous people. The room probably held about twenty bounty hunters, some of which were Drule and some other races. The number of slaves to barter or sell probably numbered one hundred. Lotor would be conspicuous having only him, but then, Lotor didn't seem worried and that concerned Keith.

Bumping into Keith, Lotor said, "Push at me and be sure to let me know later how the collar feels." The smirk on Lotor's face left as Keith drove a shoulder into his mid-section and cursed at him before starting to run.

Lotor gathered himself and pulled the control from his pocket. He pressed it only lightly and Keith dropped to the floor still cursing. Making motions to simulate pressing the control button, Lotor cursed and walked over to pull Keith up by the hair. He then looked at the collar and said, "Ah, loose wire." The waiting bounty hunters and slaves turned away from Lotor and Keith, once again concerned more with themselves than those around them.

Keith could hear an audible click from the collar near the section where the lock was.

Standing up, Lotor quickly pressed the button, sending Keith to the floor again. "Your fate is near, slave. Don't try me again, or I may just end your life now."

The sound of heavy doors opening drew everyone's attention. The space on the other side was cavernous… and dark. The slaves all held back as the bounty hunters drove them through the gateway. Lotor and Keith were both scanning the slaves being taken into the throne room. Each was hoping to get a glimpse of the people they were there to rescue, but either they had not arrived yet or were already in the dungeon.

Being last to arrive, Lotor would barter for Keith last. They watched as women were taken for Drule harems, and some men for Drule noble women's pleasure. Others were bought to be sent to the arena or for mining operations. All were bought or bartered. The bounty hunters received money, weapons, repairs to ships, and other things.

Keith looked a little nervously at the gallery of Drule women. Some of them were blatantly staring at him. He prayed that his quest didn't require him to share a bed with one of them. Having only considered the dungeon and the arena, he hadn't thought of being a slave to a female Drule.

Noticing the shudder that ran through the commander, Lotor leaned over and said, "They could teach you a few things if you wanted to learn. But don't worry. You won't be headed for a soft bed, but the dungeon and the arena."

Keith didn't have much time to reflect as a guard called out, "Lotor, you have brought one to barter or sell. What is his worth?"

A Drule woman moved from the gallery to the floor and crossed to stand in front of him. "I think to see his worth we need to see more of him." With that said, she reached for his shirt and ripped it apart, sending buttons in every direction. The Drule woman pulled the shirt from his shoulders leaving it hanging from his arms. "There, I think that is much better." She swept an appreciative gleam over his muscular torso and turned quickly to the soldier. "I wish to place a bid."

"Wait!" Lotor called out before the soldier could answer. "This slave is of much more value that warming the bed of some woman. There is a reason I have only brought him and no others. He is very skilled with all manner of weapons and would bring great entertainment in the arena."

Zarkon sat forward on his throne. "I won't pay for a gladiator without an exhibition."

Lotor studied his father for a moment. He was basically unchanged. Perhaps a few less wrinkles and warts, but his demeanor and mannerisms were identical. "Bring out a challenger and a weapon, and I will let the slave show you what he is capable of." Seeing Zarkon nod, Lotor turned and quickly shoved Keith to the ground and pulled out the shock control. Sending a brief amount of current through Keith's body, Lotor quickly undid the cuffs from his wrists. Keith blinked and looked at his now un-cuffed hands.

Suddenly, Keith's head was pulled back, and he looked into Lotor's face as the prince uttered the words from the vision, "Remember our plan. I won't desert you. I swear it on my mother's life."

Lotor release Keith's hair and stepped back to the edge of the room where everyone had moved.

Before Keith could stand, a lazon sword was thrown on the floor in front of him. Glancing to the sides, he could see every weapon in the room was trained on him should he try to anything except defeat his opponent. Keith heard a door open behind him and moved quickly to get the sword. As he ignited the blade and spun, his attacker was upon him. It was a robeast in the making. Deflecting the downward thrust of the attack, Keith countered with a slashing move of his own before doing a backflip and moving out of range. The large orange robeast had three eyes and long blue hair. Luckily for Keith, it only had two arms and legs. However, it did have a prehensile tail of some sort that Keith knew he had to watch.

Someone threw out a second lazon sword toward the Robeast, who caught it with his tale and ignited it. The beast lashed out furiously at Keith with spinning moves and thrusts. Keith was able to avoid all of the attacks except one that grazed his side. Bending down to clutch at the flesh wound, Keith tricked the robeast into an ill-thought out forward rush. As the beast thought to bring his weapon down and slice him in half, Keith did a shoulder roll that placed him under the robeast. Igniting his lazon sword, the blade went up through the belly of the beast and out his back. Keith used both hands to bring the blade forward, basically opening up the torso of the robeast. Since this robeast had not been converted to a mechanical beast yet, blood and guts emptied onto Keith as he lay on the floor.

The beast fell to the side and Keith got up, breathing heavily and covered in gore. The cheers of those in attendance rang in his ears as several guards walked toward him. Keith stared at them for a moment and then looked to the still ignited lazon sword. Turning it off, he dropped it to the floor as Lotor strode toward him.

Looking up at the throne, Lotor said, "Shall I name my price?"

"Harumpf" was the sound Zarkon made. "I usually don't pay much for slaves who become robeast fodder. This one though, intrigues me. He may become a robeast himself one day… if he lives." Zarkon's evil laugh filled the room as excited whispering filled the space. _The next battle in the arena would be well-attended_, Zarkon thought. Waving to the guard, he said, "Pay him his price and then take the slave to the gladiator quarters in the dungeon."

Keith made eye contact with Lotor, who nodded. Then his arms were taken by guards and he was led from the throne room. _One battle down. I wonder how many more I have to fight._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Many, many thanks!

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Cell after cell passed by, and Keith looked into each one of them, noting levels and locations. He had thought to merely mark the locations of cells containing humanoids that could be Arusian, but he came to a sudden halt. The guards prodded him to move forward, but he felt compelled to say, "Lady Arlene?" The beautiful blonde woman turned to him.

"Yes?" Arlene turned towards the cell door to look at the muscular blonde haired slave in the corridor. "Do I know you?"

The guards became more insistent. "Move!"

"Is Tyrus Eo with you?" He just managed to get the words out before he fell to his knees as the electrical collar sent a pulse through his body. Keith rolled over toward the cell.

A young, dark-haired man moved to the cell door. "I'm Tyrus."

Before Keith could say anything, he was dragged to his feet and down the hall. At least he knew where to find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lotor rolled over and sat on the edge of the large bed. A hand touched his back as a feminine voice asked, "Leaving so soon?"

The prince stood and fastened his pants. Reaching for his shirt, he said, "I'll be back for more, later. I just have some matters to attend to first." Walking from the room without a backwards glance, he headed to a room that should house some computer equipment that would help him with the location and plans for Tyrus Eo and Lady Arlene. Easily making his way into the room, he checked for their names, but they weren't listed. The Arusians probably declined to give them so he altered his search for Arusians brought to Doom within the last week. Captives and slaves destined for the arena usually didn't last much longer than a week… _There! Ten captives interred from the Planet Arus: eight men and two women. Holding cells level 4-D._ Reading further, his eyes grew wide. They were scheduled for the arena the following night in the final event. _Whoever these spirits are, they haven't given us much time to intervene. I need to speak to Kogane tonight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith lay in his cell listening to the Drule women trying to bargain with his jailer. He heard their whisperings and blatant descriptions of what they wanted to do with him. There wasn't anything that he could do if they entered… well, nothing that he wanted to do. One of the women and the jailer had just reached an agreement when a familiar voice echoed down the corridor. It was an unusual thing for Keith to be pleased at hearing the Prince of Doom's voice, but none the less, he was.

"Save your whoring around for another night, woman!" Lotor barked out. Even though he was nothing but a bounty hunter in this time, his voice still rang with authority and menace. "Shall I go to the king's guard and inform them that you are interfering with his plans for his new gladiator?" He watched as the woman and her friends shot him a withering look and pushed past him to exit the corridor. Returning his gaze to the guard, Lotor moved forward. "I've come to check on my investment. If Akira doesn't perform well in the arena tomorrow, the king may try to take back my compensation. If that happens, I'll be coming to take it from you… in coin or from your flesh."

Backing up from the raven-haired bounty hunter, the guard, simply replied, "Yes, sir. I'll make sure that he's left alone." Turning around, he moved to complete his rounds, leaving the bounty hunter alone in the corridor. _That one is a dangerous one_, he thought as he walked away.

When the guard rounded the corner, Lotor turned to Keith. "You can thank me later."

Standing up, Keith moved to the cell door. "Spare me. You wouldn't have interfered if you didn't need to speak with me." Seeing the look on Lotor's face, Keith said, "Righteous indignation doesn't become you, Lotor. What have you learned?"

Smirking, Lotor knew that what the commander said was true. However, he did have news to impart. "Eight male and two female Arusians were brought here a week ago and are in section 4-D. They are scheduled to go to the arena tomorrow night in the final event. There are no names listed, but I believe that they will be in that group."

Keith nodded and said, "I actually know they are in that group." Seeing the question in Lotor's eyes, Keith added, "I saw them on my way here and was able to get their names." Seeing Lotor nod, he asked, "My vision showed that I fight in the arena. You need to make sure that I am part of the final event. It's the only way that I can protect them."

"After that display you put on in the throne room, I can almost guarantee that you will be part of the final event. I will make sure in the computer though before the night is over." Glancing down the corridor, he said, "After you defeat the robeasts, the guards will take all of you who survive to a room to hose off the gore. I will be waiting there with a blaster for you. There will only be a couple of guards. Most survivors of the arena don't have much energy to fight after a robeast battle. I'll take them out, and then we'll make our way to the hanger to escape. I'll work on setting up some distractions in the hanger that will aid our escape tomorrow night."

Keith was impressed that Lotor had worked this much out. Of course, the prince had detailed knowledge of the Castle and how these events were staged. And unlike Keith, Lotor could walk around with little question to his motives. He could see now why the Prince was needed for this mission although he still didn't trust him. "Understood. I'll expect to see you after the arena."

"And this will probably be the only time you'll hear these words from my lips: good luck, Kogane." With that he turned and strode from the cell block as if he owned it.

Shaking his head, Keith knew that once Tyrus and Arlene were back on Arus, all bets and good luck wishes were off. Lotor would be looking for his blood. And that was fine with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Many, many thanks!

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Keith looked with concern at the ten Arusians and another nine mixed lot of aliens, making it an even twenty for the arena. Looking at the group, he knew that he was the only military trained person among them. His perception was based on the conversation, movements, and demeanor of the group. It would be a slaughter in the arena.

The Drule soldier looked over the group set to participate in the final event. They didn't seem to be very spirited, but there were high hopes for an exciting evening. Suddenly, he pointed at one of the males and said, "There he is. Take him out into the arena. King Zarkon wishes to speak with him."

Keith followed the direction of the Drule soldier and exited the dimly lit room into the bright lights of the arena. A push from the butt of a laser rifle told him that now was not the time to sight see. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Go stand in front of the king's podium. He wishes to speak to you."

_I doubt this will be helpful_, Keith thought as he moved across the arena to the cheers and jeers of the crowd. He wondered momentarily how the betting had gone… that would determine whether he was cheered or booed. But such thoughts left him quickly as he reached the podium and gazed up at Zarkon.

Zarkon looked at the slave staring up at him. This Akira was very insolent and showed little fear. He might survive a few battles in the arena, but soon, Zarkon would need to end the slave's good fortune. He couldn't have other slaves taking hope from another slave's success at fighting. They needed to know that life was over when you came to Doom unless you were working.

"Slave!" Zarkon shouted out. "You will battle with nineteen other slaves. Those of you that survive will live to fight another day." Zarkon watched as the slave nodded and then smiled evilly. He had a plan for the survivors that should help break this Akira's spirit.

Keith was led back to the holding room for the participants. He was asked what had happened, but he didn't tell them. Trusting in the words of Zarkon could give them false hope. Keith knew that he only made it off Arus with Tyrus and Arlene. There was a reason there weren't any others, and he had a feeling it had to do with this battle. His unsettled thoughts were pushed aside as the door opened and they were pushed into the arena.

Weapons. There were several lazon swords, daggers, regular swords and the like scattered in front of them. Keith called to the other slaves to quickly choose a weapon. Both women did and over half the men. The other half of the men seemed in shock. Keith yelled at them to pick up weapons, and a few complied although Keith's heart sank at the looks on their faces. The faces held no hope, and he knew they wouldn't make it. A sharp animal cry split the air and Keith turned his head to look across the arena at the three robeasts that had entered.

The robeasts stood at seven and eight feet tall, and would tower over the humanoids they were sent to slaughter. Each one was armed with a metal sword and had on some type of body armor. Feline was what Keith would call the one closest to them. The robeast had the head of a cat with long whiskers and pointed ears. Its body was covered in mottled gray, black, and white fur. It paws were like hands covered in fur with long curving claws that could split a man open. Its long tail had small spikes along its length and at the end was a rapier like point that could spear a person.

The robeast furthest from the group looked humanoid in form, but had many features that were not. Its mouth was unusually wide and had shark like teeth. Its eyes were small and it had gill slits on the side of its neck. Keith saw its shark like features continued on its back when it turned around. A dorsal fin protruded from the creature's back. The name Jaws seemed appropriate for this robeast.

The noisiest robeast was the one from his vision that stood eight feet. It had the head of a bull complete with curved horns. Its shoulders were wide, and its arms long and powerful. Two large spikes protruded from the chest armor. Its legs were just as large and powerful looking as the rest of the robeast and ended in hooves that looked capable of smashing a head.

Keith could already hear the cries of fear and despair as the beast held a lazon sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. This was the first look these Arusians had at a Robeast, and it was terrifying for them. Zarkon had not yet started his full-blown assaults on Arus with robeasts and ships and therefore, these people had been plucked from their peaceful existence into this arena of horror with no knowledge of what was to come. Keith moved toward the most capable looking of the men and began to give them instructions about the best way to engage the robeasts. He knew that what he attempted was probably futile, but he had to try. He would only be able to tackle one robeast at a time and if the others didn't fight back at all, there would be no one left for him to save. The robeasts were getting closer now and he returned to Tyrus and Arlene. "Keep her behind you and I'll do what I can to save you." Eo nodded at him and Keith moved out to engage the bull robeast.

The robeast stood before Keith and let out a loud bellow raising its arms in the air to seem more menacing. Realizing that the beast thought he was the same as the other slaves, Keith rushed in and gave the beast a deep cut on the thigh where there wasn't any armor. The bull roared in anger and landed a blow to Keith's head with its forearm as Keith sought to get away. Falling to the ground dazed, Keith somehow managed to roll over quickly enough to avoid the sword that plunged into the ground where he had just been. The sword stuck in the ground and the bull was using both hands to try and pull it out. Keith used this mistake by the robeast to his advantage. Flipping his dagger over in his hand so that he was holding the blade, Keith threw it up toward the bull's underarm where there wasn't any armor. The bull roared again in anger and pulled out the dagger, dropping it to the ground. Fueled now by more pain and intense fury, the beast pulled the sword from the ground and came at Keith. While the beast was large, it wasn't fast and Keith was able to dodge the attacks or deflect them and move out of the way. Finally, Keith was able to maneuver the robeast into a wild rush that he sidestepped causing the bull to fall to the ground. Quickly jumping on the bull's back, Keith lifted his sword high in the air and brought it down in the base of the beast's skull. It convulsed a few times and then lay dead.

Panting and out of breath, Keith turned his gaze to the rest of the arena. Feline and Jaws were still attacking and at least ten bodies lay on the ground. Running toward the battling figures, he saw that Tyrus and Arlene were closest to Jaws and therefore he went in that direction. Surprise would be on his side if the beast didn't turn around. It was rare for a humanoid to best a robeast and definitely not a robeast like the bull had been. Bringing his lazon sword up for a downward slash, one of the slaves motioned to him. The robeast, sensing the attack, turned and caught his arm before he could bring it down. Despite Jaws' size and bulk, the forward momentum took the pair to the ground where they rolled over a few times before Keith ended up on the bottom. Struggling to keep the lazon sword from his throat, Keith pushed back as hard as he could.

Suddenly, he felt the warm blood of the robeast on his face and chest. Pushing the robeast off with ease, he saw the gaping hole in Jaws neck and several swords sticking out from its back. The captives had taken the opportunity to attack when it was wrestling with Keith, and it had paid the price for underestimating them.

Looking quickly to see that Tyrus and Arlene were still standing, he turned his attention to the remaining robeast, Feline. Including himself, there were only eight left standing with three currently battling Feline. Before he could get there the robeast killed two and was holding a third against its chest. As Keith approached the beast turned to look at him before raking its razor sharp claws across the throat of the female it held. The limp body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Keith cried out, "No!" and brought his sword down against that of Feline. It deflected to the side and he spun in anger and slashed again, grazing the arm of the beast and causing blood to stain its fur. Caterwauling in pain, the cat slashed with its sword and then claws from the other paw. Keith deflected the sword but the tips of the claws caught him across the back leaving four long, but not deep scratches.

Both adversaries were panting heavily as the crowd went wild. Never had Doomites seen a humanoid battle so fiercely or so well.

Keith could feel the sting of the scratches and wondered if the claws were poisoned. If they were, the poison wasn't fast acting, but it was all the more reason to move quickly. Looking at his adversary, he saw that the remaining captives were now behind the feline. That was a problem. A big problem as Feline realized it as well. A smile filled with sharp teeth spread across its face as it spun to attack the others. Having anticipated this attack, Keith had already put his body in motion. Dropping his sword, he reached down and scooped up a dagger that had been dropped by one of the victims, and then he leapt for the back of the beast. Putting an arm around the neck of the big cat, he drew the dagger quickly across the throat. Unfortunately, the beast got in one last attack before dropping to the ground. Feline swung its tail up and stabbed blindly, getting Keith in the thigh. But the attack was too late to stop its life blood from draining out. Keith and the robeast fell to the ground together in a juxtaposition of skin, fur, blood, and armor. Panting heavily, Keith reached back and pulled the rapier tail from his leg. More of a flesh wound than anything, it would be a nuisance and it would leave a blood trail if they encountered a lot of resistance on their escape.

"Are you okay?" Tyrus Eo asked.

Looking up at the quartet that surrounded him, he managed to get out, "Yes. I'll be fine." He looked them over; they were almost in a state of shock. Tyrus and Arlene both had scratches and torn clothing. Tyrus was also holding his arm indicating an unseen injury of some sort. The others were also similarly injured. Even though they weren't in the visions, he wouldn't leave them behind.

Guards soon approached and prodded them to move before Zarkon's podium. Keith looked down at himself and knew that he was truly a bloody sight. No doubt his temporary blonde hair was a gruesome red at this point. Moving to stand in the middle of the survivors, he looked up at the king and wondered what evil turn he was going to deliver. He didn't have long to wait.

A toothy and devilish grin split Zarkon's face as looked with glee on the bloody carnage in front of him. The human slave had surprised him yet again. This Akira could be dangerous if allowed to live too long. But put enough robeasts in with the human and he wouldn't be around long. In addition, he would work to dampen Akira's spirits. It was obvious the man didn't want the slaves to die… so what better way to wound him that making him their executioner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Many, many thanks!

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Laughing, Zarkon said, "More of you survived than I had planned. I know I said that if you survived you could live. Well, you have!" More laughter and the crowd joined in, wondering what Zarkon had in store. "I will only allow two of you to live besides Akira."

Keith's eyes grew wide. This is why he only had the two of them with him in the vision. He could hear the whispering of the four captives beside him. His breathing quickened as he stared into the unforgiving eyes of Zarkon. This wasn't the end of Zarkon's treachery and evil… he knew more was coming.

Looking into the intense stare of Akira, Zarkon's smile grew even more. "Choose two to live and then take the lazon sword and execute the other two."

Keith opened his mouth to retort, when he was stilled by Zarkon's hand.

"Refuse and all four will die a slow and agonizing death by disembowelment and dismemberment while you are forced to watch and listen."

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Keith lowered his head and closed his eyes. _Curse the prophecy and Doom. What choice do I have? _Opening his eyes and turning around, he saw that the Doom guards had forced the captives to their knees so they couldn't run from him. Keith picked up the lazon sword that was tossed in front of him. Igniting it, he walked to the end of the line and one of the alien captives. Drawing a deep breath, he brokenly whispered, "I'm sorry," before lifting and bringing the sword down in one fluid and swift motion. The alien's body twitched slightly and then lay still on the ground. Keith gazed at the body and said a silent prayer as he deactivated the live blade.

The next captive was Tyrus Eo. Standing in front of the man, he said, "You will live." Eo didn't say anything but his body sagged as the tension left it.

Taking three strides to his right, Keith now stood in front of Lady Arlene Cordell. She wasn't looking him in the face but at his blood stained feet and legs. _What choice do I have?_ Adrenalin and anger at the prophecy and spirits coursed through him. _I can choose to kill her and let the other man live. Prophecy be damned._ Keith was gathering himself to defy the prophecy and ignite the sword again when Arlene chose to look up into his eyes.

"Kill me and let him live." Arlene's eyes were a reflection of the horror of the arena. She was alive but marked from the carnage and inhumanity of what had just occurred.

The cry of, "Choose quickly, slave!" rang from the king's box.

But Keith wouldn't be rushed. "Why?" The question was soft and filled with the anguish he felt at what he was having to do.

A rueful smile crossed her lips as she answered, "Why should you be forced to choose? Let me choose for you and relieve part of your burden. I'm no better than he is, so why not me?"

Keith gathered himself and ignited the sword. Softly the words came from his lips so that only she could hear, "I'm sorry, milady, but you will live another day." Turning, he moved quickly to the remaining captive and said, "I'm sorry," as he brought the blade down and ended the life of another innocent. He had killed five today. Three guilty, and two innocent. _What does that make me? One of the innocent or one of the guilty?_ Questions best left for a later time as five blasters were trained on him as raucous laughter came from the royal box and cheers from the crowd. Dropping the sword, he allowed himself to be herded with Tyrus and Arlene into a corridor.

"Where are we going?" Tyrus asked.

The guard laughed and said, "We're taking you to a room where we can hose the filth off of you."

There were only two guards, and they both walked behind the trio. Lotor had been right about the number of guards and the process. Hopefully, he would be true to his word and would bewaiting for them at the room.

No sooner had they rounded a bend in the corridor than they heard the sound of someone running behind them. Lotor rounded the corner with his lazon sword ignited, and with two broad sweeping strokes had both guards cut in half and lying in pools of blood on the floor.

Arlene was going to scream when Keith grabbed her and covered her mouth. Speaking loud enough so that both Tyrus and Arlene could hear, he said, "He's with me! He's helping us escape!" Turning the shocked woman from the gore on the floor, he reached a hand toward Lotor who obligingly tossed him a blaster. Checking to make sure it was charged, he pushed Tyrus and Arlene to the side of the hall. Keith pulled off his pain collar and tossed it to the floor.

Moving carefully toward Tyrus and Arlene, Lotor said, "I'm going to cut these collars off of you. I promise you, you won't be hurt if you remain still. To aid in that, I suggest you tilt your head to the side and close your eyes." The two complied and soon their collars were smoldering at their feet. "I'll lead the way, I'll cause the least disturbance if we're spotted," Lotor said as he moved to the front of the group.

Keith nodded as he passed by and waited for the group to get a few feet ahead of him before he followed behind. This was the perfect position for him to be left on Doom while the others escape, but then his vision showed him on the shuttle. He had to concentrate on what he was doing, not think about the what-ifs… or the two people he had just slain.

They were almost at the hanger when he heard shots ahead of them. Glancing behind, he spun quickly and took out two guards that had rounded the corner in pursuit of them. Not good having firing in front and behind. Positioning himself to cover the group in front, he held off the pursuers until they were safe and then he ran after them. Seeing them enter the stairwell, he quickly followed. They had to hurry. They needed to get up three levels; he hoped that Tyrus and Arlene were up to it.

The stairs proved not to be a problem as the nerves and adrenaline coursing through all of them had them up the steps in record time. When Keith stopped behind the group, the alarms sounded around them and he felt the cuts on his body begin to throb. His vision clouded for a moment and then cleared. _Poison._ He had seen a med kit in the fighter; if they could get there it might have something to counteract what was in his system.

They exited the stairwell to no resistance. Keith thought he heard some explosions below and saw Lotor turn to give him a smile. "I put a timer on some explosives in an arsenal room. I'm sure they believe we're still on that level. But we'll have to hurry; it won't keep them fooled for long."

Lotor prepared to move them toward the hanger, when Keith made a request. "Lotor, I need to get to a computer terminal."

"Now?" Lotor asked with irritation.

"Yes. I need to alter some of the information regarding the escapees."

"This way." Lotor said and took him to an empty room with a dusty terminal. Obviously it wasn't used often and they would probably be undisturbed.

Going by what Lotor had previously told him about the information on the Arusian captives, he made his way to the data entry for them. Finding the designation for Arus, he changed it to another planet that also had captives taken that week. He didn't want the Drules discovering where these captives were from and coming to search for them. Shutting down the connection, he nodded to Lotor who moved them out of the room and back on course for the hanger.

Moving with stealth, they stood outside an entrance to the hanger housing their fighter. Keith went to enter when Lotor held up a hand. "Wait." Pulling out a device, he typed in a couple of commands and a detonation could be heard in the hanger. Waiting a few moments, he put his hand down and activated the door. "Now." Leading them through, he moved unerringly towards the fighter. All attention was on the far side of the hanger because of the explosion he had created.

Climbing into the craft, Keith instructed the two Arusians to strap in and he moved to join Lotor in the cockpit. It was almost a surreal experience sitting there with the man he had battled to the death just six months prior. Knowing this fighter was of Drule design, he allowed Lotor to handle all of the ignition sequence and prep. There was no need to get into a battle of egos at this point. If he needed to take over the controls, he would, but now wasn't the time. Lotor gave him a couple of things to do, but otherwise handled things himself.

"Prepare for take-off!" Lotor called to Tyrus and Arlene. Turning his attention to the windscreen, he began maneuvering the fighter to the hanger exit.

Some guards had noticed their departing craft and were firing at them. Keith brought up the weapons console and laid down a blanket of fire that had the guards scurrying for cover.

Lotor increased the throttle and moved the fighter out of the hanger at a speed that would normally have been reckless. But in this scenario, a slower pace would have been reckless. Soon they were out and Drule fighters were being scrambled to intercept them.

"Set course for Reeano. That's the planet that I listed for these captives." Keith said.

"Setting course for Reeano," Lotor responded as he dodged incoming fire. Lotor returned fire, having no trouble shooting down ships belonging to his own people. They made it into open space heading toward Reeano and they just had two Drule fighters to get rid of. Growling, Lotor continued evasive maneuvers.

Keith smiled to himself as he thought, _Lotor is a good pilot, but I'm an exceptional pilot_. Reaching over, he switched primary control to his seat and put the fighter through a series of turns and rolls that placed them behind one of the fighters. Locking the targeting system, he fired. The remaining fighter rolled in directly behind them as they flew through the debris from the exploded ship. Executing a barrel roll and then a high-G banking turn that caused his vision to narrow, Keith pulled out and then hit the reverse thrusters. He heard Lotor cursing as everyone was thrown against their restraints. Keith stared out the windscreen and watched the Drule fighter passed them by. Gunning the throttle, he moved behind the ship and got missile lock. The opposing fighter responded too slowly and soon they were flying through debris once again. Flipping the controls so they were back to Lotor, Keith leaned back in the seat with a smile.

Lotor didn't say anything for a moment as he changed course to Arus. Then un-expectantly he said, "Remind me to never get in a dog fight with you, Commander."

Keith said nothing as he rose to move to the back of the fighter. His scratches and leg wounds were starting to develop an itchy burning sensation. As he took a step past Lotor, everything started to spin. He was thankful that the poison had worked so slowly… the Doom scientists would need to work on that or it would never be useful in combat. A poison that killed your opponent hours after you were already dead wasn't much of weapon. He managed to say, "Poison…" as he fell to the floor. He thought he heard Arlene scream as he fell.

Lotor barely heard Keith's comment about poison before the man passed out. Checking the radar, he set the course for Arus and unbuckled himself. He hated that he had to play nursemaid to the Voltron Commander, but if he wanted to be named 'Lotor' and not 'Akira,' he needed to make an impression on his great-grandmother. Carefully lifting Keith, he finally got a good look at the woman he was related to, but would never meet in his future. She was beautiful and he could see some of his mother's features in her. A warmth spread inside him that was unusual. He actually wanted her to be proud of him even though she would never know who he was.

"Get me the med kit there on the wall in the white container," Lotor said to Tyrus. Moving to the bank of seats opposite of Arlene, Lotor laid Keith on them and examined the wounds. Opening the kit that Tyrus brought him, he cleaned the scratches and the puncture wounds carefully before bandaging them. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that a broad spectrum serum for poisons was in the kit. Giving Keith a large dose of the medicine, he turned to the two Arusians and spoke. "I'm sorry that we were unable to help any others escape." _I almost sound sincere_, Lotor thought.

"You're not like the others. Your name is… Lotor?" Arlene asked.

"That's correct, Lotor. And no, I'm not like the others." This was true. He was half Arusian which made him unlike the others on Doom. "We should be back on Arus in an hour or so. You should both rest."

"Why?" Tyrus asked. "Why did you save us?"

Letting a smile touch his lips, he looked at the two of them and said, "Fate. I think it was fate that crossed your paths and ours."

Reaching out to grab Lotor's hand, Arlene said, "Whatever it was… we are eternally in your debt."

Raising her hands to his lips, he said nothing but returned to the cockpit, confident of the impression he had made on Lady Arlene Cordell.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Many, many thanks!

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Keith awoke to someone slapping his face none too gently. "Lance! Stop it man! Wh-" Curses began spewing out of Keith's mouth as he realized it was Lotor. He reached for a weapon of any kind.

"The prophecy, Akira! The prophecy!" Lotor hissed between gritted teeth as he pressed down on Keith's shoulders.

Blinking rapidly, Keith focused on Lotor's face and… black hair. Collapsing back to the seats he was lying on, he muttered, "Right, prophecy." Looking around, Arlene and Tyrus were not in the shuttle. This was dangerous for him. Very dangerous.

Lotor saw the apprehension in Kogane's eyes as he realized what was going on. Unable to resist, Lotor slid a dagger from his belt and ran a finger down its length. "Don't worry, they're right outside. There's no way I can kill you right now… remember, I need you to return to my time." Putting the dagger away, he extended a hand down.

"Are you serious?" Keith asked, just before he reached out to take Lotor's arm and pull himself up. Looking at his leg, it appeared that Lotor had done a decent job bandaging him up. "Are we outside the village?"

Walking up the aisle toward the hatch, Lotor slowed and answered, "Yes. I landed in a clearing far enough from the village that I wasn't sighted, but not too far for them to walk."

"Good. I think we should walk them back about halfway, and then return here. I doubt that we will be here much longer now that the quest has been completed."

Lotor only nodded and exited the craft with Keith right behind him.

Lady Arlene rushed up to give him a hug, and Tyrus came over to slap him on the back.

"Thank you so much, Akira! You and Lotor did it! You saved us!" Arlene was almost in tears as she spoke. Pulling back, she still held tightly to his arms, "You must let us introduce you to the queen! She will be amazed that at the two of you working together.

"Our village will also want to thank you and show our gratitude," Tyrus added.

Shaking his head no, Keith stepped back from Arlene and replied, "I'm sorry, but we need to go soon. We can't chance the Drules having tracked us here despite our efforts to throw them off." Seeing the protests forming on their lips, he added, "It is probably best that you keep the knowledge of your escape to your village and the queen. If Doom learns that you've been bragging about escaping, they will send a larger force."

Tyrus nodded his agreement. "I understand, Akira. It will be hard to keep it quiet, but we will."

"One more thing, we would like our identities kept secret. If you would, please tell no one except the queen," Keith said, looking from Arlene to Tyrus.

Placing a hand on Keith's arm, Arlene responded, "I'm sure Doom won't forget and neither will we, but we will do as you request." Pointing at an opening through the trees to their right, she continued, "Our village is in that direction. Will you walk with us for a ways?"

Before Keith could answer, Lotor extended his arm to Arlene, and smoothly replied, "We'd be honored to, my lady."

Keith rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he fell into step with Tyrus behind Lotor and Lady Arlene. As they walked, Tyrus told him of his interest in technology, and how he had just began working with the royal family on some critical systems upgrades to the castle. Keith nodded and listened with interest to Eo. As he listened, he realized that the deaths of the two innocents were not in vain, at least not in sparing Tyrus Eo. It appeared that the man was critical in working on the technology involved in the castle. His children would follow after him.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they glimpsed a clearing up ahead that indicated the perimeter of the village. Lotor stopped and raised Lady Arlene's hand to his lips. "My Lady, I'm afraid this is where we must part. Akira and I need to start back to the ship." Squeezing her hand gently, he said, "It has truly been an honor to meet you and talk with you this short while. I shall never forget it."

Lady Arlene laughed and said, "You are rather unforgettable yourself, Lotor. I shall always remember you." She placed a hand gently on his cheek and then turned to Keith. "I shall remember you as well, Akira."

Tyrus walked over to take Arlene's arm. "We wish you safe travel wherever you go. Take care, my friends."

Keith nodded at them and turned back down the trail. He picked up the pace as he heard Lotor's steps behind him. The feeling that he had before leaving Altea in the previous quest was upon him again. After walking for a few more minutes, he slowed to allow Lotor to come up alongside him. He didn't want the prince behind him once he knew their time together would be short. "I can tell it is almost time." Lotor acknowledged the statement with a curt nod of his head and continued walking.

Soon they reached the clearing where the Drule fighter was located. Everything seemed the same. Keith looked for a moment at the fighter, considering it and what was to become of it. He stepped closer to it and placed his hand upon the black metal and instantly he felt the sensation of the wind come over him. His eyes widened as he turned to look for Lotor. The prince was sprinting to him from where they had exited the woods into the clearing. The swirling wind had almost enveloped him as he stood touching the fighter with one hand while his other hand extended towards Lotor.

Lotor had been caught daydreaming of all things. The conversation with his great-grandmother had meant more to him than he had thought it would. He wasn't the sentimental type but he valued everything related to his mother and the few things that he had left of her. To have a chance to speak to Lady Arlene was something he would always treasure, even if some of her words vexed him. But now he saw the swirling winds around Kogane and knew he needed to run if he wanted to return to the present and his true life. Kogane was standing with his arm extended while the winds swirled. Reaching out, his hand clasped Keith around the wrist, as the wind swirled upward in a cyclonic form, blotting out all the scenery around them.

Then as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone.

Keith had been prepared for the sudden disappearance of the wind. When it stopped, he pulled Lotor's upper body towards him using the arm he was holding and hooked his leg around Lotor's to drop him to the ground. Pulling the dagger he had retained from his boot, he held it against Lotor's throat. "I think it's time we finished what we started at the Right of Challenge, don't you?"

Looking calmly up into the commander's angry visage, he replied, "Why, Commander, no feelings of good will after our shared victory in the quest?"

"You only assisted because you had a personal stake in it. You would never have helped otherwise, and it won't do you any good to whine otherwise."

"Tisk, tisk, Keith. Could your opinion of me go any lower?" Lotor's eyes narrowed as they stared with intensity into Keith's.

"I'm sure you would find a way to lower it if you lived past today. But since I'm going to kill you now, I'd say my opinion is at its lowest." Keith was tired of talking with Lotor and was ready to end it. "I'm going to move back. We'll have our rematch right here and now."

Lotor watched the commander stand and move back to grab two swords from the fighter. Keith kept one in his hand and tossed the other to the ground beside Lotor. The prince slowly stood and reached down to gently grip the hilt. Holding the sword by his right side, he held out his left fist. "Before we begin, Commander, I think you may need to reevaluate your opinion of me." Opening his fist, a small black object was in the middle of his palm.

Keith looked from the small object to Lotor's eyes as the prince closed his hand tightly around the object. At that moment, Keith realized his opinion of the dark prince had not been low enough. An electrical current shot through Keith's body, and he dropped the sword to the ground as he fell to his knees.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** WEP owns Voltron and all its characters. Time traveling belongs to me... well, in only regards to the story line.

**Beta:** Dawn - Whew! Another one done! Thanks!

**This is the third installment in my "Chivalry" arc. 1. Chivalry, 2. Lion House Restored (2A. LHR - Allura's POV), and 3. Doomed Quest**

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU in flavor.

**A/N:** For those of you who have made it through the second quest, thanks for hanging in there. : -) In a week or so I'll start posting the next story in the arc: **Alternate Choices**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Keith's muscles were trying to compensate for the rush of current that had just passed through him. However, they weren't responding fast enough, and his head still hung low as he held himself up on hands and knees. He cursed his body's inability to move and respond to his commands. Looking through the fringe of his once again black hair, Keith saw the boots that could only belong to Lotor in front of him. He could do nothing as he watched Lotor kick the sword away. Keith tried to move and Lotor pressed the button again. This time when he stopped the current, he kicked Keith onto his back.

"That's right, Commander. While on Doom I procured one of the pain collars and removed the small charging cell. I'm sure you've noticed that it packs a stronger punch when placed in direct skin contact. When I treated the cuts on your back, I placed it under the bandages knowing you'd be unable to check there any time soon." Lotor's voice held triumph.

Keith didn't say anything. What was there to say? He wouldn't beg for his life, and Lotor would do what he wanted anyway.

Walking over to stand next to Keith's head, Lotor placed the tip of the sword in the hollow of the commander's throat. Noting that that Keith didn't close his eyes but stared directly into his, he came to the decision that his great-grandmother would have wanted. Moving the sword from Keith's neck, Lotor pressed the pain button for a long time. When he stopped, he quickly bent down and lifted Keith under the arms and carried him to the edge of the clearing.

Keith's ears were ringing and his vision was cloudy, but soon enough he heard Lotor's voice and saw his face. "Ah, back with me now, Commander?" Lotor saw the dark eyes focus on him and track his movements; he knew that Kogane was alert. "It's time to reassess your opinion yet again, Keith. I'm leaving Arus now, and I'm leaving you alive." Lotor was unsurprised to see the incredulity in Keith's eyes. Letting out an uncharacteristic sigh, Lotor shook his head and swung his sword through the tall grass. He then said, "While walking my great-grandmother back to the village, she told me how proud and excited she was that you and I could work together. It gave her _hope_ for the future." Lotor tossed the sword he still held into the grass. "I had already placed that device in your bandages and planned to kill you. I still do. I just can't do it now and in this way." Walking several steps toward the fighter, he turned to look back and added, "I haven't changed. I still want Allura, and I still seek your blood. You are just the beneficiary of a weak moment of sentiment on my part. Don't expect it to happen again."

Keith's muscles still weren't cooperating but he managed to get out a few raspy words, "I won't. You can count on that."

Smiling, Lotor jumped into the fighter and began the take-off sequence. As he lifted off, he was contacted by the Castle of Lions.

"Unknown fighter, identify yourself."

"This is Crown Prince Lotor of the Doom Empire, and I am taking my leave of Planet Arus." Before they could ask, he added, "You'll find your beloved Commander Kogane in the clearing I just left. Don't worry, I let him live this time."

Allura came into Control at the end of his statements. A gasp left her mouth as she called out, "Raise the dais now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith had recovered enough movement so that he could sit propped against a tree. The occasional spasm caused him to doubt his ability to walk any distance without falling. Knowing that the team would investigate this site, he decided to wait for them. But his wait wasn't long and a smile lit his face as he saw Blue Lion fly overhead and settle in the clearing. Standing unsteadily, he leaned against the tree for stability.

Allura jumped from the open hatch of Blue and tossed her pink and white helmet to the side. Seeing him in shadows of the tree line, she broke into a run. She stopped abruptly in front of him, looking at his injuries. There were bandages on his thigh and back along with a number of smaller cuts, abrasions, and bruises. But overall, he looked remarkably uninjured. He was alive, and with that thought, she moved quickly to put her arms around his waist and held him gently.

"You're back," she breathed out softly.

"It would appear so." He reached a hand up to stroke her hair. "Did Lotor say anything on his way out?"

"Only that you were here and alive." Looking up at him, she asked, "Was there more that he should have said?"

"No. It's just that he could have said more, but that's a long story and I'll tell it to everyone at once." Looking at Allura, her appearance was just as it was when he left. "How long was I gone?"

A heavy sigh escaped her. "A very long month." She felt the slight jerk of his body at her words. "How long were you there?"

"Two days," he whispered with heavy emotion. "Two very long days."

Moving to his side, but keeping an arm around him, she steadied him. "Let's get you back to the castle and Dr. Gorma. I want to make sure you're okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith was done in the medical wing in less than two hours. A fresh change of clothes had been brought to him there and he had showered as well. Feeling much better, he went to the waiting area to greet all of his friends. After a round of hugs from the team, Nanny stepped forward. Keith opened his arms and she stepped into them.

Standing on her toes to better reach his ears, she whispered, "Two completed, Keith. I'm still working on those wedding plans."

Leaning back, he looked into her eyes. Smiling he said, "Hopefully soon, Gretchen." Seeing her return his smile, he said to everyone, "I'm too full of nerves and energy from returning to get any sleep. If everyone would like to go to the rec room, I'd like to give my story there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was awhile later when Keith reached the part of his story regarding the end results in the arena. Curses came from all corners of the room as he told them of what Zarkon had made him do. He had managed to push it to the back of his mind with the escape and then the excitement of being back. Now he was faced with what he had done and the choices he had made. When the clamor in the room subsided, he continued with the rest of the story. Everyone was shocked by Lotor's decision to leave Keith alive.

"A leopard can't change its spots. He's still a liar and a coward. I'll kill him myself if I get the chance," Lance rattled off and got several nods of agreement.

Giving his friend a rueful smile, he said, "Don't worry, Lance. I don't owe him anything. He and I still have a score to settle." Watching Lance nod in agreement, he noticed that Naveena was sitting on the couch with him. Not too close, but she wasn't keeping her distance either. It seemed there might be some stories for him to hear as well. But not now, it was late afternoon and he felt whipped. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to bow out now. I'm afraid the time traveling and battling have finally caught up with me."

Allura stood with him. "I'll walk with you, Keith." She was pleased when he turned and smiled at her.

Together they left the room and walked in silence to his quarters. At the door, she softly kissed his lips. "We'll talk more tomorrow. I know you have more to share." She could see a wealth of emotions in his eyes. He was still reeling over killing those two innocent people, and she couldn't blame him. However, he shouldn't blame himself either.

Keith watched her take a step away and then reached out to catch her hand. When she looked back at him, he asked, "Will you stay with me?" And then to clarify, "Like Altea?"

Smiling at him, she warmly responded, "Gladly. Just like Altea."

Keith took off his shoes while she did the same. Then they lay down on his bed with her pressed against his back and her arm holding him close. Much the same as they had in Altea.

Breathing deeply, Keith closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while Allura held him close. _Two quests completed_, she thought. _One still to come_… _Let him return to me… Please let him come back._

_To be continued in "Alternate Choices."_


End file.
